Given From Above
by TakaPL
Summary: This is alternative ending to MinisterSweetGoodKid’s story “Power and Peace”. Reading of PaP required see:my favourites . Story of lioness who stayed loyal to Nafsi in spite of all circumstances, trying to save rightful ruler from rebellion of his son
1. Prologue The Kingdom

Given From Above is so called „co-story"

Given From Above is so called „co-story". After reading MinisterSweetGoodKid's Power and Peace I decided to write an alternative ending (using Cogitor's idea that worked so well with LLtQ altend) of the tale. Don't get me wrong – I like PaP and I consider it as the best MSGK's story so far. However in few issues Author went "a bit too far" – making me liking her characters, she also made me to fell sympathy towards "bad boy" there. So I imagined the version of the story where Nafsi is saved (as well saved are some political principles severely damaged in original tale…) – he keeps his power and also deals with his problems… but for a price. The Order in Eastlands is restored but in much different way than original epilogue tells. Perhaps that vision would appeal to You, perhaps not. However I hope You have some fun reading "the other paw" perspective of this drama.

To enjoy this story You must be aware of PaP plot (Find MSGK in my favourite authors). GFA starts in the middle of PaP's 15th chapter, seven days after Nafsi's disappearance. Since that time POV sticks with Asili, but I tried to keep compatibility with original, varied only by few changes that trigger the different outcome.

Story is T-rated, due to some violence described and rather disturbing emotional and social matters.

And here few words from MinisterSweetGoodKid:

_First off, I'd like to thank Taka PL for wanting to do an alternate ending for Power and Peace. As I wrote the original story, I myself wondered what it would be like if the king had lived and changed. But with that, would come a price, the prince would have to die. I didn't want to end one of my favorite stories like that and Taka, to my complete surprise, wanted to see and write it for himself which, again, I thank him for deeply. He is one of my good friends and his own works have inspired me time and again to continue writing. The question that came to my mind after I read this in full was could Nafsi be changed if he lost something, or someone he loved? The answer to the question is yes. Anyway, read this and enjoy. I know I did. Taka, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope to see more alternate endings for either my future stories, or others, including from you yourself in the future._

And now – the story itself:

**Given from Above**

Prologue - The Kingdom

_You would have no power over me at all if it had not been given you from above._ – John 19, 11

Asili knew that only dead ones are composed. But if to gain ideal equilibrium of mind one has to die, lioness thought that it was a bad deal in the end. Life meant uncertainty and greyfurred could cope with that, if only such states of chaos lasted shorter than a week. But it happened to last longer. King was still gone.

Last days of dry season were a bad time for philosophy, politics and even any kind of abstractive thinking. Sun was scorching the dried savannah, causing a common prayer of all Eastlands inhabitants for a rain to come. So lionesses rather avoided any serious thinking and just wished that the authority issues would be solved in one way or in the other. It was the seventh day that king was gone.

For the beginning, Asili – the same as all lionesses – felt simply a relief, that Nafsi left. Just few days without king's erratic behaviour, his unpredictable mood, switching from benevolent calmness to the edge of violent madness, greyfurred called a blessing. But with more and more time passing without ruler, with prince Seth trying to administrate orphaned land, Asili sensed a great enigma in the air.

Nafsi was gone. But what would be, if he returns?

That "if" was the key issue. When lionesses just hoped that absence of ruler was his usual trip, lasting few days maximum, they just enjoyed moments of tranquillity and used that time to rest, both physically and mentally. But on the morning of seventh day Asili asked herself the old question in completely new way. Not "when" king would be back, but "if" he would. And what was a pleasant rest before a labour, became a inching dilemma, before possible salvation or doom.

Prince Seth called animals representatives. That gathering was long absent in Eastlands, as Nafsi never bothered with such a "waste of time", as he referred it with tired voice. In fact animals of Eastlands also never insisted to have a gathering. They also referred it as a "waste of time", but most of their voices sounded with fear, saying that. If one didn't have to meet the king, she or he avoided that honour.

"Representatives!?" yelled Aneesa. But ion fact in her voice there was more of surprise than fear. "So… prince called them without…"

"…king's permission." It should be added. But no one in cave dared to say it, yet. Maybe Nafsi would never call animals of the land in order other to cheer some pride-holiday, but still, giving a command of gathering of council was something that king should give. Or someone acting in king's name.

It was too hot to think, but Asili felt it was very wrong. She sensed that whoever prince Seth was about to do, she shouldn't participate in this. Maybe even express her doubts, but that was few steps beyond all self-confidence she had. So greyfurred just stepped to queen-mother and asked quietly.

"Ma'am?"

"What's the problem, my child?" Neema, raised her head a little, just to see young lioness better.

"If the hunting is off for now…"

"As you see, I already took my free time." Smiled queen-mother. "Whatever my grandson is going to do with those representatives, that is not your concern. He will send guardians to set it up. Just rest…"

For the first glance that idea looked tempting, but Asili was already driven by imperative to avoid any kind of involvement. She wished even to leave before she would be told in what she was involved. So she just replied, looking around.

"Yes, ma'am… But I was wandering, where is her highness… She wasn't with us on the hunt and I think someone should look after her… just in case."

Neema narrowed her eyes, as if recalling queen spoiled her good mood. Perhaps it did. Old monarchess was rather cheering the sudden change in her grandson than worry about daughter-in-law.

"She will be fine." Said Neema. "Just she needed a break in this all." She raised her paw and pointed it in random direction. Of course she had on mind whole situation of passing weeks, but she didn't tell it directly.

"We all need." thought Asili. But then added aloud. "Ma'am, I will go to search her."

"If you think that is necessary…" called queen-mother after her, because young lioness had already turned around and with fast steps went to cave's exit.

It was also a trick, not to ask prince for permission. Just week earlier king was ordering his subject everything, from issues of pride to slightest tasks. Asili felt that her leaving the cave should be commanded by someone, but asking Seth for that was very risky itself. Seth wasn't king, yet? Or he was? And even lioness wished to ask blackmaned lion for any instruction, she would felt extremely embarrassed to do it. She was just few months older than Seth, she was his cubhood playmate.

So she aptly passed by the prince, who was ordering guardians to call representatives. Most of lionesses stood there, listening for that groundbreaking decision, so attention of the pride was focused completely out of her. Pretending she was the most easy and calm lioness in the world, she passed prince by.

"I know that is sudden, but we have a sudden problem here." Seth continued his briefing. "Call animals, for today if possible and for tomorrow for sure. They all should know what is going on here and with that blasted rogue who almost killed Akase…" Then he noticed Asili. Instinctively he smiled, as he always had a solid dose of fondness towards his old cubhood-mate. "Oh, As… Don't bother yourself. I already ordered guardians to take care for invitation."

"Yes, sir." Replied greyfurred. "I'll get your mother and will be right back." Seth nodded his head, asking no more questions, just returning to paused briefing. Asili sighed with relief and entered grass of savannah.

Then she stopped, uncertain what to do. She wanted just to leave Eastrock, to be aside that unbearable waiting. But what she wanted to do instead? She told queen-mother she would look for lady Nuru. Yes, that was a good reason to go away - lady Nuru. Asili turned west and walked ahead. She had no idea if queen was somewhere there, but because of that she couldn't say that was a bad direction. "Nice place for a start." She thought. "I hope that queen is all right, but I could search for her, until all this mess is over."

Ronan almost overturned her. That means: he ran just aside, not pushing her, but she almost fell at her own, scared by sudden approach of guardian. Lion seemed to ignoring her completely, focused on own mission. "Yeah, he is a messenger." Though Asili, resuming her pace. "I guess he carries some awfully important news."

As lion disappeared beyond the hummock, lioness felt a sudden urge to follow him. It was a pure coincidence that guardian was sent on mission and met her in process, but according what Asili heard earlier, he was calling for Representatives. "Who could he call?" she asked silently and discovered she ran after him.

She kept a distance – enough to always he separated from him by safe space of some piece relief. She had no idea, why she was doing it. "Damn! I'm tracking a guardian? Am I playing a detective?" And then she was hit by very obvious thought.

She knew, where and what for Ronan ran.

"Oh, Stars!" she gasped, speeding up. It was even worse that she expected. Guardian seemed to heading for hyenas East Clan. Although Asili didn't hear all prince's orders, she heard many times as guardians talked among themselves about Nafsi. She was also aware that since some time there was a communication between pride and clan, done aside of Nafsi orders nor even knowledge. "They are going to depose king!" thought lioness. Ronan and Rubani mentioned about it once. I thought they were kidding, but now…"

She ran. She discovered it with amazement and fear, because she had left Eastrock because she wanted to be far from crisis in pride. By following guardian, she followed it even closer. "Stars! Why I'm getting myself involved in all this?" she asked, but she knew the answer.

The promise.

Promise given to her dying mother. That she would "take care" of king. She almost forgot that it was even an issue. Nafsi seemed to be strong and independent, so any kind of help, especially from young and inexperienced lioness, seemed to be useless. King never asked her for anything, except of fulfilling duties of huntress. But this changed rapidly. "And what I'm suppose to do?" she thought. "I know that Nafsi is somehow mad… It's good that Seth will replace him. But still… Stars, it shouldn't be like that. I promised to my mother… we all promised to be loyal to our king!"

All those doubts didn't interrupted her run. She kept still the same distance to Ronan and watched carefully for not being detected. Savannah became more and more rocky, as they moved to western part, to hyenas area. "I think I should find the queen." Thought Asili. "And tell her that things went too far. She will surely fix all that." But there was no Nuru in sight, while Ronan was. And he ran directly to hyenas keep. Sun was slowly coming down, but still it's warm rays were making day awfully hot. "Too hot to think. Much too hot." Repeated Asili in mind.

She stopped at once, seeing that Ronan halted to take drink from waterhole. Lioness also was thirsty, but she knew that if she waited for lion to go further and took a drink herself, she would lost him. At least visually – she knew where he wanted to go. So she waited in grass, thinking on her next move.

"It's much above me!" she thought. "Males are to rule, kings especially. And queens, of course, but that is a special case. I have nothing to do with that stuff." But then she noticed grin on Ronan's face. Lion looked as he was perfectly satisfied and proud of his job. "Depose the king." Gasped Asili in mind. "It shouldn't be like that… but what could I do?"

As guardian stood up and set off, she followed. She had no idea how she could behave in such situation. Only finding queen and asking her to do something was some reasonable option. But she looked as hypnotized on run of guardian. Lion stopped.

Just before him suddenly appeared few hyenas, previously hidden in grass. Asili almost gasped out of fear, taking look around herself. But no one was there – for Ronan a welcome-committee had been waiting intentionally.

"So…" said hyena, whom Asili recognised as matriarch Ajali. "We heard the news… But because you are here, I suspect it is what for we had been waiting for long time."

"Indeed, ma'am." Replied guardian. "We finally decided to abolish that tyrant."

"Come with me." said hyena. "You will tell my clan more."

Asili followed lion and scavengers, although she wanted to be in completely different place, if that possible, far from all plots of her pride.


	2. Act One – The Subject

Act One – The Subject

Act One – The Subject

_Everyone is to obey the governing authorities, because there is no authority except from God and so whatever authorities exist have been appointed by God._

_So anyone who disobeys an authority is rebelling against God's ordinance; and rebels must expect to receive the condemnation they deserve._ - Romans 13, 1-2

Part of Eastlands that hyenas considered as their own was in fact western border of kingdom. Where plain savannah turned to hills and rocks, naturally limiting the land, sharp eye could discover many caverns filling lime cliffs. In labyrinth of small ravines, about hundred of scavengers dwelled under a rule of clan's matriarch and honorary supervision of Eastland King. Asili guess that neither hyenas felt especially honoured to be Nafsi's subjects, nor lion proud of having scavengers under his care, but for years and maybe generations lionish and hyenish worlds coexisted in perfect symbiosis – where no one bothered no one. That changed with Seth.

Asili saw as Ronan told the news to Ajali. She was following guardian from safe distance and watched as he passed the invitation to matriarch and her mate. Soon after a loud debate among hyenas started, while lion headed back to East Rock. Greyfurred was hidden in high grasses when Ronan passed her. For a longer while she wondered why she was doing it. Stars dammit! She really intended to find queen Nuru! But because she already put herself aside of events, as a spectator, she wanted to see it all. Curiosity drove her to Hyenas Valley and curiosity ordered to sneak closer to gathering of scavengers.

It was almost a dusk. In red rays of light, coming from just over horizon, going in shade seemed to be easy. Asili carefully moved from her hideout in high grass closer to wall of nearest stone massif. As hyenas were debating in mouth of the valley, she get to almost perfect hiding between stones of lime. From distance of about two hundred metres she could easily listen what animals said, being completely undetectable from mouth of ravine. So she listened.

She often failed to hear separate words, but the main idea of what gathering was up to, seemed to be obvious. It wasn't even an argument, but passionate discussion on details of long-settled matter. How it would be the best to depose the king. Asili gulped.

"All right, not everyone at once." Ajali tried to appease her hyenas. She sat in the centre of irregular circle, made by animals and gave her best to be also in the centre of attention. But it was much harder issue. "You are stupid and irresponsible! We can't put Nafsi down like that!" she snarled, hitting with right paw to lone and small termite mound just next to her. "We will do exactly what prince Seth expects from us…"

"We all know how it will be!" called some female hyena from matriarch's rear. "He's vulture's meat! Seth want us to back him with that switch and that's exactly what we want to do it!"

"You… you want to kill the king?" asked another voice, of middle-age, dark-greyfurred hyena male.

"Our brothers in Pridelands did it once." Laughed rebellious hyena.

"They were wiped out as a clan, soon after." Noticed greyfurred. But that wasn't his point. "Guys, I guess that prince want us just to be on the representatives gathering, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, wait!" called Ajali with decisive voice. "My nephew is right. We won't take any offensive action towards that old rascal, until Seth shows us he expects us to do it."

"Until?" repeated grey male. "Why didn't you told Unless. Are we really going to…"

Asili decided she preferred not to listen any more. Wherever she went, she met a need to think, need to have some opinion and above all else – need to decide if she still had to keep oath she gave to mother. "Take care of king." She thought. "Stars… they want to _take care_ of him! What I'm supposed to do!?"

"As for the plotters they are awfully loud, aren't they?" sounded a question behind lioness.

Asili jumped up and turned around almost in place. Her stretched nerves ordered her to extend her claws and prepare a deadly blow to intruder. Fortunately, she restrained herself quickly enough to make no sound, after her initial gasp of surprise. The second gasp of surprise she gave silently, just pushing fast air from her lungs. In front of her was sitting old hyena.

"If I wanted to alarm them, I would have done it ages ago. Do you know how long I'm here?"

"Who are you?" asked slowly lioness, looking on darkfurred female hyena. She was looking on Asili completely still, just blinking her seemingly blind right eyes. Except of that detail (and terrible scar on her face, most likely reason why the eye was blind), scavenger looked like ordinary hyena. Asili had no idea why she instantly thought that darkfurred was someone important.

"You are too young to know me." Smiled hyena and her scar become even more scary. "For now I'm just – technically – sister-in-law of my beloved matriarch Ajali. But…" some darker thought sparked healthy eye of scavenger. "…you'd better not remind it Ajali. She could be very embarrassed by this kind of relation." Saying name of matriarch, hyena barred her fangs. But just after she returned to her cynical smile. "But come with me. I know that you are a lioness, but they will kill you in spot, after seeing you spied on them. Whatever shameful it sounds, you can't help the number." And she turned back to walk slowly up the path.

Asili followed her, uncertain what to say ort even what to think. Two creatures started to climb on path up the rock, against rays of setting sun. Lioness didn't know the area, but she had no problems with speed of hyena. Old darkfurred hobbled, not just due to old age, but most likely because of some old, never-healed injure. That look made a scene even less real.

"Hey… why do you think I'm spying on you?" finally asked Asili.

"Them." corrected her hyena. "But answering your question… Main reason I thought you were spying on them was that you were spying on them. Or you want to call somehow else discrete eavesdropping on clan's gathering?" But then her smile returned to it's widest range. "Or maybe I read your behaviour completely wrong. Are you from Club of Tynannocides or from the League of Monarchy Defenders?"

"Ex… excuse me?" asked confused Asila.

"There is nothing to be sorry." Replied hyena. "Sooner or later everyone has to declare own banner."

She sat on the rock ledge, from where she had a perfect view on arguing hyenas. Asili thought she would had taken that spot to listen, but in the next second she asked herself, why she was thinking about that. Darkfurred most likely thought she tried to defend Nafsi and search for any plots against him. "And maybe I'm trying?" thought Asili. "Mother… any advise would be useful!"

"What's wrong, my child?" asked hyena with seemingly airy tone. "Sit down and tell me your story. Don't worry, I can't be possibly in enemy party. I'm at least three years too old to be on any side."

"You mean… king?" asked greyfurred.

"And who I could mean else?" laughed hyena. Asili shivered, thinking if anyone from gorge would hear that, but clanners from below seemed to be totally wrapped up by their problems. "Oh, excuse old hyena… my name is Tamaa." She narrowed her eyes, looking carefully on lioness's face. "Any comments on that?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"On what?" murmured Asili, sitting next to her. "Sorry, Tamaa, it's the first time I hear about you. My name is Asili, I'm lioness of Eastlands, junior huntress of the pride."

"Oh, you have a title even for that!" grinned Tamaa. "So on my behalf I can also make an introduction. I am a deposed tyrant of Eastland Clan." Asili frowned in confusion.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know… an already deposed and pocked version of your Nafsi. More or less." Explained Tamaa as if that was all lioness needed to know. She kicked a small stone from their ledge and that projectile went down into crowd of hyenas. Asili gasped, but no one – even painfully hit scavenger – didn't pay any attention on was happened above them. "Disgusting…" snorted darkfurred. "It's embarrassing to think I was not so different from them. By the way…" she looked on Asili. "You still haven't told me. Are you defending your king or just came here to savour with harbingers of his downfall?" Seeing scared stare of lioness, she added. "Don't worry, you are stronger and I am closer to the edge. You could always throw me down, if you decide that I'm against your cause, whatever it is."

"You are crazy!" gasped Asili. "You all are!"

"How the heck you discovered that?" asked Tamaa and burst with laughter. But then she stopped and asked again. "So, for king or for prince?"

"You know what is going on Eastrock?" asked Asili.

"Of course, I know!" snorted hyena. "Look, something are obvious for everyone, except of lions. That invitation for representatives, given by Seth, is just a final proof. Your pride is going to rid off Nafsi and place Seth in stead of him."

"King should be back any day." Instantly replied Asili.

"That's a shame! So you will have to kill him." Smiled Tamaa. Seeing dropped jaw of lioness, she added. "And what do you think? You could make a revolution without getting your paws blood-stained?"

"No one wants to kill Nafsi." Said greyffured. "Seth wants just to…"

"…take his power." Finished hyena. "So Nafsi is as good as dead. Sovereignty is a kingdom's absolute and perpetual power. There can't be two sovereigns. And there can't be two lions claiming sovereignty, at least not alive at once." Suddenly Tamaa noticed tears of Asili. "You are crying? Over what? If you are Seth's girl, you will be a queen for sure…"

Sudden outburst of Asili was in fact just a delayed reaction on whole that day. She had understood some things much earlier, but just words of old hyena made her comprehend them. There was no neutral ground, a place where she would stay the storm safe. She had to decide if she was still loyal to oath she gave to mother. "You must cake care of king." Sounded in her mind. Again. And then fulfilling of given promise meant much more than mother could ever imagine.

"Crap!" snorted Tamaa, standing up and coming to crying lioness. She sat next to her and awkwardly hugged her. "It will be all right. You will…" she paused and added with clear irritation. "And how the hell I'm supposed to cheer you up, if I don't know what story I should sell you. Are you with or against king?"

"I promised my mother…" sobbed Asili. "She loved him and died… I promised her, before she left, that I will take care of king."

"And… that's all?" asked Tamaa. "Stars, I thought you are of his secret service of something like that." But lioness continued her cry. "It's all about some stupid oath?"

"You don't understand! He… he is the king!" said greyfurred with crying voice. "He was wrong so many times… But I don't want him to be hurt."

"All right, I know how loyal you are, but still have no idea what made you so crazy." Replied hyena. "Listen, it will be over. Tomorrow, with help of my clan, Seth will depose his father. Perhaps some accident would happen to the king, but I guess it's beyond prince's interest. You could stay here with me and wait that time. No one will blame you for being careful. Am I right?"

"But I promised…" sobbed lioness.

"Stay away from this all." Said Tamaa with unexpected softness in her voice. "I know that Nafsi did nothing wrong… or at least nothing worse than usual… but it has to be this way. Politic is a dirty mud. Stay away if you want stay clear… and alive."

Hearing that, Asili raised her stare and looked on dark hyena. She stopped her cry, genuinely surprised what she said. To her even greater amazement, she noticed as in seeing eye of Tamaa appeared a single tear. From short acquaintance of her, she didn't suspect that creature was able to cry.

"What would you know?" asked.

"I guess you missed my presentation." Hyena smiled again, shaking tear off her face. "Haven't you ever heard about my background?" Asili shook her head. "So, my name isn't used in bedtime stories as first in the villains pool? Oh, Stars… it could take a while. But you better stay here, as they are talking. You shouldn't be seen by them."

Lioness involuntary moved away from the bluff of ledge. Then sat in rock-crack, trying to relax. It was a bit hard in that unusual situation, but she gave her best. Meanwhile Tamaa, painted red by last rays of the setting sun, started her tale.

"You are young… I understand. You, prince Seth and the other cubs of East Rock have no chance to recall what happened about half a year before your birth. Then Ajali and Shade deposed tyrant leaders of Eastland Clan and started their glorious rule."

"I know!" called Asili. Then she gave a fearful look to hyena's gathering below, but no one seemed to care on her shout. So she continued with quieter words. "Mother told me that story. Before Ajali your clan was ruled by the pair of ruthless and selfish leaders and all hyenas revolted against them."

"Not all." Laughed Tamaa. "Some stayed loyal to me until the end…"

"To you?" whispered lioness. Hyena nodded her head. "But you are…"

"I was a tyrant, deceitful dictator and merciless killer. Add whatever you want, that list is getting longer and longer with every turn of the Circle of Life. I guess that ones who will depose Ajali – if someone finds guts to do that – would improve those insults, pointed on ex-matriarch."

"Were you really so evil?" asked lioness.

"If I lost, it means I was." Replied Tamaa. "You know – winners write history and winners judge all moral issues. I am evil, because I'm not longer a winner."

"Winner? Not longer?"

"Easy, let me finish and before that, let me start a story." continued dark hyena. "So I guess you know the basics. My mate and I… you know, in our society females are destined to rule clans… but some decisive and smart males are destined to rule females. In fact Mwokozi was the mastermind of our regime. I was just a talking head of that government… if you know that I mean. Ajali knew that killing her brother was the shortest way to take control and…"

"Brother?" asked a bit shocked Asili.

"You didn't know?" snorted Tamaa. "Oh… of course, you didn't know. You are a lioness, you heard that story from the second paw and moreover Ajali tries to keep some details forgotten. So let me explain you. My mate – that so called tyrant - was litter brother of current matriarch Ajali. Glorious rebellion that she started meant simply killing Mwokozi and those few loyal to him. I was left alive, because our new leader wanted to show some benevolence. And some older hyenas remembered as we had been fighting against Nyaya…"

"Stop!" called Asili. "Why do you despise chronology so much? Too much names, too much events. At least tell me it all in some order."

"Yeah, there must be some order." Smiled ex-matriarch. "So listen. About two years before you were born, our clan was ruled by leaderess called Nyaya. You heard anything about her?" lioness shook her head. "Oh, never mind. Just know that she was considered as a bloody dictator and ruthless rules among our folks. We made a quick coup d'etat, killing her, because we thought we would rule the clan better. I say we. I meant Ajali, Mwokozi, Shadow and others..."

"You were fighting together with…"

"Of course, we did!" snorted hyena. "I could say that my sister-in-law was spirit of this rebellion. I just was higher esteemed those days and finally I got a matriarch seat after Nyaya. You know… my clan loved me, as well as loved Mwokozi. I'm not claiming, we didn't make any mistakes, but Ajali gave no heck about that. She prepared a coup the same as she did with Nyaya."

"She killed her own brother?" asked Asili in disbelief.

"You know… it's not easy to kill your kin… but it so glorious and noble to get rid off the tyrant, isn't it?"

"But… it was her brother!"

"She pretended that his sins made him someone else." Replied Tamaa. "But anyway, now look again on what our current matriarch did, just before you was born. She simply blackmouthed us as tyrants and killed Mwokozi, ridding me off the office."

"But you admitted you were powerhungry." Noticed Asili.

"I was." Nodded hyena. "But not to the point where I killed my own brother."

"So… Ajali is worse than you were?" asked lioness with mocking voice. Reply that came just after was spoken with totally serious voice.

"I'm not the one to judge myself. But I can tell you, that for sure, I was not worse than Ajali is." Then a silence felt on the ledge. Sun went down below the horizon and in the same moment Asili felt first touch of nightly cold.

"And why did you survive?" asked lioness.

"Just out of pity." Explained Tamaa. "I was pregnant then. You know… Ajali had no scruples to finish me off, but my belly won some sympathy. My new matriarch made up for that mistake. From litter of three, only Mkia survived…"

"What!?" gasped Asili. "Ajali killed your pups!?"

"No, of course not…" hyena smiled with bitter smile. "They died from hunger, as I had not enough milk to feed them all. After that séance of hatred towards me, it was obvious that I was not going to stuff myself."

"Still I can't believe this…" whispered greyfurred.

"I just…" said Tamaa with almost cryful tone in her voice. "Let's cut it. I told you it only because I'm sick if one is justifying his greed with so elevated speeches. Stars, perhaps we deserved to die… perhaps Mwokozi. But he wasn't a tyrant. And even if we were bad rulers, I still have no idea what gave Ajali judge us."

"But Nyaya." Reminded Asili.

"Yes, Nyaya." Repeated Tamma. "Under his rule, over two hundred of hyenas suffered a tyranny."

"So it's bad you overthrown him?"

"After that, after those two coups, hundred hyenas savour the freedom."

"Hundred? And where is the other half?"

"I guess that their blood refreshed the tree of liberty." Seeing shock in Asili's stare, added. "And what do you think? All mutinies are the chaos, all chaos is the violence and all this won't let you stay your paws clear. But cheer up! Now all live happily… of course save for those who died."

"If you wanted to persuade me that there are no good guys, you succeeded." Confessed Asili.

"In fact I was more focused on proving you there are no all-bad guys, but take this lesson in way you wish." Said Tamaa. "By the way…" she sighed. "What in told you, awoke in my mind some strange memories… and strange feelings. Not too positive ones. So as I said – stay away from the filth that is going to happen on Eastrock."

"But Tamaa…" started lioness carefully. "I know I should talk like that, but if Nafsi really should be deposed? What if he is really a tyrant?"

"Stars!" gasped hyena. "What a great number of tyrants would be discovered if one might kill them! I know that your king isn't the perfect one, but beware not to switch Nyaya for me or Ajali… I mean Nafsi for someone worse."

"But Seth is a good lion!" said Asili with forceful voice that surprised even herself. "He will be a good ruler!"

"But also a murderer of own father." Smiled hyena with sarcastic smile. "Maybe he won't get his paw blood-stained, but he will be responsible. If that's all right for you, fine. But in my opinion the cure is much worse than the illness."

"So… what should I do?" cried Asili.

"Stay away."

"I can't! I promised my mother to take care of king."

"So take care for him!" gasped irritated Tamaa. "Don't bother me with your own daemons. You are the one who decide… But there is no actual choice. Nafsi will be dead. If Seth don't depose him in peaceful way, my clan will take down the tyrant. You know… What Boneyard Clan did with Scar have some real impact here…"

"Is there anything I can do to stop this all?" asked lioness.

"I have no idea…" started Tamaa.

Asili rushed to her and pinned her down to the ground. She was aware that detection by clan would mean death, so she made is perfectly silent and quickly. She pressed old hyena down and put a paw on her mouth. With every move Asili felt as some unexpected forces fill her body. Maybe she still had no idea what to do, but she knew what was right. She promised her mother.

"You have plenty of ideas." Gasped greyffured. "Stars dammit! You were a ruler for two years and earlier you prepared a coup d'etat. You know how it works from both perspectives…"

"You know… if I shout, you will be good as dead." Smiled Tamaa, when Asili loosened her grab a little. "Even if you kill me, they will think you are spying on them."

"They will never know…" started lioness, but then hyena gasped.

"Stop!" Asili stopped. "All right, I will help you." Lioness backed letting darkfurred loose. Tamaa sit on her own and looked on Asili. "You are hopeless, you know? If I lied to you, I would have already alarm half of the kingdom."

"If you did, I would kill you."

"Oh, I'm scared." Laughed scavenger. "Just believe me – someone in my age and after seeing all that I saw is rather not so terrified about own death." Then added with fully honest smile. "I believe you understand me. One who is ready to stand for damned tyrant against glorious and unavoidable revolution has even worse suicidal tendencies than I have!"

She burst in laughter, so loud that in first impulse Asili, trying to avoid detection, actually wanted to push her out of ledge. But it was too late for that. Some voice from below called with anger.

"What the hell!?"

"Damn it!" yelled lioness.

"Relax." Said Tamaa, still giggling. "They used to my madness." Then she called down. "The thing above us is called the sky. I'm watching it. Hell is a place where you will go."

"Shut up, you old freak!" shouted hyena from below. Then Asili heard as creature re-entered cave.

"Don't do it again!" snorted lioness. "You endangered our plan!"

"Our plan?" asked darkfurred with amusement. "So there is a plan and it's our?" But then she added quickly. "All right, we have no time for joking. Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once… I heard that your pretty prince is calling the Animal Representatives. I guess he want announce the deposing of Nafsi there. Apart that is suicidal for authority of monarchy in general, it leaves Nafsi no space for resistance. He will be put down or killed in spot, especially if my beloved sister-in-law is going to take all the clan there. So tell me now, loyal subject, on how many claws we are counting on?"

"Egh…" said Asili uncertainly. "Sixteen, if I use hind legs."

"What!?" yelled hyena. Fortunately that time no one came with complains. "You mean only you are ready to stand for the king?"

"As I said…" murmured lioness. "Nafsi did some errors in the past… He is not… widely cheered."

"Gnu's dropping!" cursed Tamaa. "But how is the pride? Just indifferent or openly hostile?"

"All depends on Seth." Replied greyfurred honestly. "If he give an order, all with come with him. Rest of the pride could stay loyal to Nafsi, under condition he won't be rampaging after he is back… But Runabi won't let it go…"

"Yes…" smiled Tamaa. "He is not there, yet. And Representatives are called for tomorrow. We still have some time. What about queen Nuru?"

"She… she is lost. I was looking for her." Said Asili.

"It gets better and better." Laughed hyena. "Few more surprised and we will be in deeper swamp than I was during Nyaya's overthrowing… Listen very carefully…"

"…you shall say this only once. I know." Lioness nodded her head.

"We have just a slight chances to stop the tide, but if you are in, I will try to do it. I will stop Ajali as long as it is possible. But you must do three things. Find queen Nuru, warn her and make her to help you. Then, find the king, warn him and make him to help you."

"And then?"

"Don't interrupt me!" gasped hyena. "When you do this, find that Rubani, you spoke about… I hope that king would help you… and get rid him off."

"Kill him!?" uttered Asili.

"Do what you want. Kill him, cripple him, seduce him and turn on your side. Just don't let him enter that Representatives session, all right?" When Tamaa was saying that, her eyes started to spark with strange light of long forgotten passion. With every word an old leader, once buried under lots of her disgrace, was returning. And she was back, giving commands to lioness. "I will do my part and stop clan from intervening… for time being. But I won't stop them for ever. You must act on your own and find some permanent solution of this problem. You have to find it. From what I heard about Nafsi, he could be unable to act rationally. You are not just his claws. You are his reason. Act like one, my loyalist!"

"Yes, ma'am!" called Asili, giving a parody of salute. She laughed, as she saw faith in hyena's eyes. "We will do it." Thought greyfurred. "I will fulfil my oaths!"

"All right, go." Said Tamaa, but instead of letting her go, she again rushed to lioness and hugged her. "Hey kitty… I don't know how you did it! You made me five years younger… and gave me something for what I could fight… Stars! I was a revolutionary, I was a tyrant, but I never had a chance to be a loyal subject. I hope it would be fun."

"Thanks you, Tamaa." Said Asili, getting out of her hug and stepping back. "I hope… I hope we are doing the right thing."

"If we win, that means we do!" said hyena. "But now, go! You have a kingdom to save!"

Greyfurred turned back to path down. She started to run back, still carefully not to wake up hyenas of the clan. But that minor difficulty was just detail, compared to what she intended to do. She had an aim and she believed she had a plan. With that conviction she disappeared in the darkness of night.

Tamaa looked after her for few minutes, still laughing soundlessly. She had no idea, why she was so happy and why that crazy idea seemed her to be so much fun. She looked at Asili's try realistically and knew that was – most likely – just a pointless way to commit suicide. But that was a suicide with guts. Very well fitting old hyena's style.

"So, Ajali." She whispered in to night. "That will be my little payback." She looked again on savannah, that time in direction of Eastrock. "Nafsi… I have no idea, why I'm doing it. Maybe it's just a solidarity? We, old, bloody tyrants have to stick together."


	3. Act Two – The Ruler

Act Two – The Ruler

Act Two – The Ruler

_Sin must therefore be done away with in order that the scourge of tyrants may cease._ – Saint Thomas Aquinas; De Regno

It was first hour of the night, but Asili felt cold already. In dry season, a hot day easily could turn to chilling night, just to regain it's heat with next rise of sun. Lioness hated it, but that was a factor she couldn't change. "And there are many factors I can't change." She thought.

She had no specified plan. Sudden tide of hope that filled her heart during talk with Tamaa slowly drew back. All she should do was to find king and queen. Just! Land considered as the Eastland was an irregular figure, with shape close to rectangle of sides about twenty and thirty five kilometres. Asili didn't bother with calculating the area to search, but she was aware that the result of estimation would made her even more desperate. Queen was somewhere there. King could be, but he also could be on the other side of Africa, if he had decide to left his domain. She had more or less fifteen hours to find her rulers and bring them to the Representatives Session.

Because she had no other option, she decided to risk. She planned her route as a arc, coming near western and southern border of kingdom. Some said that king was last seen on the south. If Nuru tried to look for him, she could be near as well.

But also in that part of kingdom, day earlier her pride found Akase and body of her mother. So that was possible area where some aggressive rogue wandered. Recalling that fact, Asili for the first time asked herself if queen Nuru was still alive. "Stars dammit!" she thought. "King is gone for just a week and whole world seems to falling apart!"

Her heart was beating loud, due to exhaustion in the same degree that due to fear. Also first signs of sleepiness affected her. She discovered that her sight couldn't stay focused on route, but she tended to close her eyes and run at random. "No, not now!" she thought desperately. "I must not sleep. I have no time. I will rest, after I die." She hoped that spirits of her Ancestors didn't hear it and didn't want to make her a joke, putting that aggressive rogue on her way. "Yep, that would make me asleep very soon!"

Then she fell to the ground. It was an impulse, taken form long and painful training that her mother had given her. That turned out to be useful in both hunting and avoiding of being hunted. When lioness noticed a silhouette of lion male, she soundlessly hit the ground, disappearing in the grass. Then she froze, listening to his voice.

Lion was coming in her direction, apparently talking to someone. Asili failed to hear any word, but she sensed from the tone that was an argument. Lioness hadn't seen no one with lion before, so after short analysis she assumed he was talking to himself. "Not good… he is mad and unpredictable." She thought, but then her heart skipped a beat.

"Those were just a blasted meerkats!" murmured voice. "You deserve to have much better prey."

"Leave me alone!" replied the other voice. Asili barely repressed the scream. Both of those voices came from the same direction, most likely out of the same mouth. But that second one surely belonged to king Nafsi of Eastlands. So who… what uttered that first sentence? "Just… I'm tired. And I must go back. Kingdom needs me."

"That's the point!" again, with switch of tone in that weird murmur again almost caused lioness to scream. Again, sounded the second lion. But there was no one else… "You did fine job with showing them all who rules here…"

"You told me, to keep all that in secret." Said king. Asili gathered all her courage and raised her head.

"Oh, yes…" said… Nafsi. That second voice was also Nafsi's what lioness concluded with terror. But it sounded completely different. "But you still made a great job with keeping those vermin in fear. That should real ruler act like."

"Shut up!" gasped blackmaned. "Just shut up. I am so tired…"

Asili was still like paralysed. What she saw went much beyond her worse expectations. King was sick. He needed help. "Stars!" thought greyfurred. "How the heck he could defend his power, if he can't defend his sanity?"

But something was to be done. Asili looked deep in her heart and asked herself, if she should proceed. Simple question: should he help her king? had to be answered quickly. Lioness felt that all circumstances called to her, swaying her to step back. But she was where she was and knew that she had come there because of reason.

"I will serve my king." she thought, standing up. "Sick, healthy, sane or insane, I'm not the one who made him king and I won't be the one who change that." She stepped to darkmaned, again asking herself if there was any reason in her acting.

But there is always a reason behind one's acting. Even if there is no reason, that also could be read as one, because that creature is odd and acts because of that. Silly, Asili knew that. But in such a heat he was unable to put her thoughts in better order. So as she closed her eyes, she instantly got the point, got her reason and got her "because". Reminding that she didn't feel less free, or at least it didn't make her feel any worse. She sensed her resistance has some explanation and felt much better.

It was about mother, and if not all, in a great degree. Lioness remembered every word that her mother said, dying. It was more than year back, but each time Asili closed her eyes and wanted to recall her parent, she succeeded that easily.

Mzizi, laying in the cave, helplessly and painfully. Whatever her daughter tried to do, it turned out to be useless. Horn of buffalo came through thigh, almost straight up, savaging muscles and scratching pelvis. But it wasn't the end of that. Sharp end of antler pierced one of lioness's kidney's. Asili heard all those nauseating details, while she was holding her mother down, while Nabihi and Spencer were examining the would. Thank Stars that Mzizi didn't hear – she floated down to her unconsciousness, but daughter stayed and listened. With every word she was closer to understood that her mother was doomed.

After about hour, lionesses woke up, opening her eyes and looking with barely aware stare straight up. Her daughter wanted to step closer, but busy and uncertain moves of shamans suggested that it wasn't the best moment for family caresses. Then Nafsi entered the chamber.

He looked on shamans and their patient, then came closer with indifferent stare. However Asili knew that ruler wasn't indifferent. Whatever he could show outside in his heart he was still the same cub that grew up with Mzizi. They almost always were best friends and as far Asili knew, it meant exactly that. Her mother never tried to catch prince's interest as a future mate, perhaps she was even too close to him to do that. Nafsi and Mzizi were always sticking together, sharing joys and troubles. When prince asked Nuru to be his mate and she agreed, Mzizi also shared her friend's happiness. Perhaps the friendship changed much, after Nafsi became a king – he somehow separated from grey lioness, but undoubtedly he kept much of sentiment towards old play-mate. At least that how Alisi explained what happened next.

"Mzizi…" said king with unexpectedly soft voice. He stopped and bended down to wounded lioness. "Just lay low… and tell me what you need." He gave a quick look on meerkat and leopardess. "Are those creatures give you a proper care?" She only nodded her hear in slight move. "Good. We will try to hunt something special for you." Then he backed up and passing Spencer by, he growled quietly. "You'd better do your best. If she complains on you, you will be her snack!" And he left the chamber.

Asili waited another hour, before shamans finished their job. According to what she heard from murmurs of Nabihi and Spencer while they performed an operation, all horn-shards were removed from the wound. But still it wasn't all what was needed, but all what was possible to do. Tired animals stepped to the corner of cave, motionlessly falling on the brushy bedding. Then Asili came to her parent.

"Go on, I'm not asleep." Said Mzizi with half smile. But then her smile died, as she was adding "Because I'm afraid to die sleeping".

"Mother, it will be all…"

"Hush, my dear." Said lioness. "It will be all, as Stars want us. Maybe I will be fine soon, maybe I won't be ever. But for now we can't do anything to change it."

"Mother, if I were on hunting…"

"Stop it, my dear." Said Mzizi with clear effort. "You are too young to hunt, while I'm apparently getting old. I was surprised like a kitty…" A memory of failed hunt dimmed face of lioness for the moment, but then huntress continued. "Listen, my dear, I must tell you something."

"Just rest, mom." Said Asili.

"I will." Smiled older lioness. "I just must be prepared if…" She raised her paw a little, so her daughter touch it with her pawpad. "I'm telling it, just in case, if… I don't recover." Asili wanted to protest, but her mother hushed her with weak gasp. "Just listen… Look back and tell me, if Nabihi and Spencer are awake.

"They are sleeping." Replied Asili. "Should I wake them?" asked instantly, fearing that some additional medical help is needed.

"No, it's good." Stopped her Mzizi. "I prefer that only you hear this." Young lioness bended down to mother, carefully not to touch her and cause more pain, but trying to hear every single, even the quietest sound that she would make. "You must cake care of king."

"What?" whispered a bit confused Asili.

"My child… You know that your king and I were always close… But if I die, I see no one to help him in matters I used to help him…" Before daughter managed to ask any question, mother continued. "Queen Nuru is a fine mate for our monarch, he is also doing her best as a queen. But I think that no one actually understand Nafsi… I mean, your king. He is a noble lion, strong and just, but he is subjected to earthly problems like all of us… He is not sick, I wouldn't dare to say that. But his fragile and sensitive character needs a proper support. He is melancholic, that's right. They even call it the sickness of rulers. He sometimes acts in way that could seems to be unpleasant for you. But he is our king and he needs his subject in the same degree we need him. Just stand with him, whatever happens and help him, whatever help he needs. Could you promise me that?"

"Of course, mother, I will do my best." Replied still confused Asili. "But why you told it so sudden? You will be all right. We will both take care of king… won't we?"

"Of course, my dear." Mzizi smiled in spite of pain. "I told it just in case." Then Asili heard also a weak moan, that left her mother's lips. "Thanks Stars… she promised."

Mother died that night.

\/\/\/

On the first glance, king wasn't moved, nor sad. But Asili hadn't the best perspective, because through the eyes filled with tears one could hardly see a thing. Lioness barely noticed short and modest commemoration of the dead, then she again sank to her own grief. King found her in such a state, sitting on the path up the Home Rock.

Seeing his stare, Asili instantly recalled that she hadn't gone with hunting that day and whatever happened, pride had to hunt. "I'm sorry sir!" she said. "I will join the team instantly." She said, stood up, but then burst with tears to fell down second after. King came to her and sat just in front.

"You are barely two." He said with calm voice. "You aren't in the hunting team yet. But you're right, after your mother is gone, you should take her place."

In spite of her crying, Asili felt that it wasn't the most polite and proper topic to discuss just after funeral of her mother. "That promise would be much harder than I expected." Thought lioness. She added aloud. "So I did wrong, missing the hunt."

"Listen…" said king, trying to sound still calmly, but some more emotional tones could be heard in his voice. "I actually came here to tell you about your assignment. But I'm not here to scold you, about missing today's duty. Believe me, I witnessed my father die and I could imagine that losing mother is not so different."

"Thank you, sir." Said Asili, mixing cry and official tone.

"I feel the loss of your mother deeply." Continued king. "But it doesn't make me crying on the rock. Asili, stand up!" he ordered and lioness obeyed. "Look on me… Yes, that's good."

"What are your orders, sir?" asked greyfurred as grief was slowly replacing with anger on heartless ruler.

"You will join the team now." Said Nafsi. He paused and added with perfectly calm voice. "Remember that your mother wasn't irreplaceable."

"What!?" gasped Asili, as shock and fury finally muffled her fear of king.

"She is replaceable. By you." Said Nafsi and lioness instinctively extended her claws. Ruler seemingly failed to see it, because he continued. "And I must say more. You are also replaceable. I could even say: as a huntress, expendable."

"I… I… don't have to listen to this!" snarled Asili. "Can't you see that I lost my mother?"

"Indeed, you lost your mother." Said Nafsi, with almost indifferent tone. "And your mother, Mzizi, was unique and dear friend. However lioness of pride, huntress of our team was expendable. You are the replacement."

She wanted to pass him by and run down to savannah. But he grabbed her with his powerful paw and made her to sit down. "I haven't finished!" he growled with fury. But in that second Asili sensed something strangle. Anger of ruler wasn't like his usual impulse. It was something else, more scorching and in the same time more soothing. It was a rage of loss. Powerful and ruthless monarch was crestfallen as well. That discovery froze Asili in place even better than the strength of lion.

"Don't you see it?" he continued with loud voice. "Lioness Mzizi was expandable, because she had you. If you have cubs one day, your death won't be a loss for a pride. Listen more – I am expendable, as I have a son to rule after me. As well as my father could die without tearing the world apart, because I was ready to come in his place. I understand that you grieve your mother. And believe me, I also grieve Mzizi. But you have no right to let your feeling affect your duties to the pride. We still have them, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And I know that the best way to keep the memory of your mother is to go in her pawprints." Added lion. "Become so excellent huntress and loyal subject. Tears are touching, but they can't change simple fact we have to go on."

"Yes, sir!" replied Asili with also almost shouting voice. Then added with whisper. "But you, sir… Will you shed at least one tear after her?"

Lion rushed to her and greyfurred expected a blow of anger and disciplining hit. But instead of that she learned that king embraced her and hugged close to his chest. Surprised, she stayed in that hug, sensing that her bones almost break.

"I will… I will, Asili." Said Nafsi to her ear. "But when no one sees it."

Then he let her loose, stood up and went down. Just like that, just like nothing happened on the rock. Greyfurred stayed for few minutes, but it was time just to calm down and for tears to dry. Then she went down too and started to search for her hunting team.

Many times she wondered about that scene and each time she had just a one answer. King helped her as no one from the pride. Even words of Seth, full of compassion and crying, even gentle strokes of the queen failed to had such impact as harsh orders of king. Especially with memory that Asili had from night after, when she noticed Nafsi returning on the morning with blank expression of face and hollow stare. She would swear he had cried. But in way that no one saw him, because it's wasn't a king grieving his subject, but Nafsi grieving his friend.

He had heart, but he managed to keep it for himself, while acting like a tough ruler should act. That night – in spite of all the sorrow – Asili understood that she will willingly fulfil her mother's dying wish. Whatever it looked, Nafsi was worthy and needing of her help.

"I guess in that case I'm not extendable. I have no replacement." Thought lioness, waking up next day.

Since that time she spilt no tear after her mother, although she always kept her memories in centre of her heart. And since that day she noticed more and more errors that king was doing. But it didn't mattered. Her quest was to support her ruler in every season, good or bad.

That was a bad season, but Asili had no option than to face it.

She came to him with sure pace, although her paws were shaking. "That's just a cold." She thought, although she knew it was a lie. She stopped on the route of marching lion, waiting to be noticed. She wasn't.

Nafsi just stepped on her, pushing her aside and overturning. He made few more steps, before he realised that something was wrong. Blackmaned looked back and then with heavy effort focused his stare on Asili. His face looked, as if he just awoke from a deep slumber.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" asked with very odd mixture of sleepiness and irritation.

"Looking for you, sire!" said Asili, standing up and taking an attention! pose.

"At ease, huntress!" ordered king and in moment shorter than blink of an eye, turned from anger to cheerful and airy mood. "That nice you wanted to welcome your old king, but why don't you sleep? I guess that the hunting will be also tomorrow, so you should…"

"There will be no hunting, sire!" said Asili quickly. "Please, listen very carefully, I shall say this only once." Added and second later regretted that she involuntary repeated irritating Tamaa's quote. She expected a disciplining hit and bitter speech, but with amazement, she noticed that king sat down, listening to her.

"Damn it!" he snorted. "I guess that something bad happened. Is every one all right?" asked with genuine fear. "Seth… Stars, did something happened to Seth?" He seemed unwilling to listen, but very willing to understand. Asili took it as a good sign.

"No, no one got hurt, as far as I know." Replied lioness instantly. "But there are some problems with the kingdom…"

"What?" asked Nafsi with another tide of irritation. "Seth has some problems with you? You weren't obedient and…"

"Sire, Seth has everything under his control." Interrupted him Asili. "But I guess not in the way you expected." Blackmaned narrowed his eyes in surprised expression, encouraging lioness to tell more. "Animals… but mostly our pride… persuaded him to take the power… and depose you."

"What!?" acted Nafsi.

He acted, because action was contemporary to voice and most likely earlier to thought. He instinctively hit Asili with right paw, sending her to the ground with unexpected – even for such a big male – force. Only advantage of sudden reaction was that lion failed to extend his claws so quickly and lioness got beaten, but not hurt. But the result was the same – she hit the earth, almost loosing her consciousness.

"What the heck you said!?" growled king, but in next second he froze with paw raised to another blow. He quickly put it down and bended to lioness. "Oh… Asili, I'm sorry… I didn't want to… Crap! Are you hurt?"

"Let me stay this way for a while…" said greyfurred to three lion silhouettes, dancing in front of her eyes. "Just now, listen…

"…very carefully, you shall say this only once." Finished embarrassed Nafsi. "Sorry again… I am very tired and…"

"Sire, they mean it. They want to depose you." Said Asili with weak voice. King got silent in fraction of second. "It's hard to explain it in short amount of time, but some of them think you are… not well, while some others are fascinated by Seth and want him to take a lead here and now. But they all decided that you are no longer… able to rule."

"Seth…" whispered Nafsi with heartbreaking tone. "My son…" sobbed almost in cry. But then his face froze to expression of burning anger. "My son turned against me!" he roared.

"Sire, wait!" called Asili. "Look on me… yes, good, stay focused, as I haven't finished…" Asili was terrified, but she already chose her tactic. She imagined as if she was talking to small and spoiled cub. That cub weighted almost twice as her, could kill her in one blow and was her king, but it didn't mater. She had to force him to listen.

"Yes…" murmured lion, looking into the ground, just in front of Asili's paws. His voice showed he actually felt like a cub – a cub that was disciplined by its mother.

"Sire, it's very serious." Continued greyfurred. "Prince Seth just took your duties, while you were away. But part of our pride read it… as a permanent change. Especially guardians…"

"THEY SWORE TO PROTECT ME!" roared Nafsi and Asili wondered if that call was heard in Hyenas Rocks.

"Sire!" she growled as well. Much quieter, of course, but loud enough to calm ruler down. "Now, we must think what we could do with it. Tomorrow there will be an assembly… Your son called Representatives and I suppose that then an acclamation about your deposal would be announced. Ronan asked hyenas to support Seth and I suspect they will be on gathering too. I don't know what leopards and cheetahs plan, but I could assume that their representatives could support the coup as well…"

"Nuru!" called Nafsi in sudden impulse. "What with queen. Is she…" He looked in to Asili's eyes. "They don't want to hurt her? Nor my mother… am I right?"

"Easy, my lord, they are not a target." Assumed lioness.

"But Nuru… have she anything to do with that plot?" asked king with breaking voice.

"Nothing, as far I know." Said Asili instantly. "Calm down sir, when queen is back, we will ask her…"

"What do you mean: back!?" asked blackmaned with sudden cold in his tone. "Where she is now?"

"We don't know, sire." Replied greyfurred, feeling as precious attention of ruler slipped away from her paws. "She went away, presumably looking for you, yesterday and she hasn't…"

"Stand up!" growled Nafsi and with single move he lifted lioness. "Follow me, we must find her…" He dragged confused Asili few metres, but then stopped, and turned back. "Or… crap! Are you able to walk?"

"You proved I am!" replied lioness with painful voice. But seeing that lion set off to further march, she yelled. "But sir, we must think on the plan… You subject wants to depose you. You must protect your crown!"

"Screw the crown!" gasped Nafsi. "First I must find my mate…" Then he stopped in spot, looking down. Asili followed that stare and noticed that on dark fur of his paws stayed red marks of blood. If not king's stare, greyfurred would have thought those were just spots after some prey. But seeing sudden wave of terror on lion's face, she yelled in mind. "That was him! He killed that lioness!"

Nafsi seemed to read her mind. He looked on her, as she stepped back. He opened his mouth and gave a weak moan. For few seconds they were looking on each other, while king was wondering, why Asili didn't run.

Asili also thought about the same – why the hell she didn't run?

"I… I…" started king. "That was an accident! I didn't want to! I killed her, but I didn't want to!"

"Sire…" started Asili slowly, still ready to flee. "That fact won't help us to appease your subjects… And if some accident happen to me, that won't improve your chances to restore the order."

"Asili…" Nafsi stepped ahead, while she stepped back. "Please… that was an accident… I won't happened again!"

In his eyes, she saw a pure and honest feeling – mostly of amazement and horror. Lion indeed had awoken from slumber and whatever he had done earlier, greyfurred believed that king in current state was scared by his actions. However that gave her reason to understand Nafsi's shock, but gave her no guarantee that murderous haze wouldn't return.

"Sir, I must know it. Tell me, honestly – can you control yourself?" He nodded. "I need a certain affirmative!"

"Affirmative!" called Nafsi, looking in eyes of lioness. Then he turned his sight down and whispered. "Stars… I didn't want to!"

"Sire, you have serious problems." Said Asili, coming to king. She gently touched his mane, thinking if that could be the last thing she done in her life. But king was calm. "After that all end, you must ask shaman for help and rest, staying away from any effort and stress."

"So… I'm still your king?" asked Nafsi with cubbish voice. But that was no longer a spoiled cub, but a kitty asking his mother for help. Asili had no other option than give all help she could offer.

"Yes, sire." She replied. "I will stand for you. But you must be cooperative and trust me. Now we will go back to Eastcave and…"

"No!" called Nafsi, after another rapid wave of wiliness. "I mean… we will, but first I must find Nuru."

"Sir, there is no time!" yelled Asili, in spite she also wanted to search for the queen. However she felt that it could happened to be much to late, while situation in East Cave might be still fixed with careful acting.

"She is my mate!" replied blackmaned. "I have no time for anything else. Come with me!" and he turned south to resume his march.

Asili cursed soundlessly, seeing that king had own ideas and own priorities. She had no idea if that was a best option or quite opposite – dooming whole venture. But last sentences told by Nafsi sounded as they were told by… Nafsi. If king was insane, he reduced his insanity to the level of his long rule – what meant he was ready for action.

King was back, what could bring both salvation and doom, but whatever was going to happened, Asili felt much surer.


	4. Act Three – The Duty

Act Three – The Duty

Act Three – The Duty

_Should private persons attempt on their own private presumption to kill the rulers, even though tyrants, this would be dangerous for the multitude as well as for their rulers._ - Saint Thomas Aquinas; De Regno

As we already know, Eastlands contained more or less seven hundred square kilometres of area (if any creature living there bothered to count), that had to be searched in order to find queen Nuru. Perhaps two seekers would have made that process twice faster, but they had to search separately, both with plan. However Nafsi was not in condition to think on his behalf, while Asili was too scared to leave monarch alone. So she just followed him in frantic march-run (they marched, when they were too tired to run) and prayed.

In next six hours they got to the southern border, where odds to find Nuru were greatest. But African night was dark – in equatorial area day switches to night rapidly and darkness stayed impenetrable almost to the moment of dawn. Of course, it stayed true to new moon and times where stars were covered with clouds. Well… but that was one of those nights – moonshield was unseen and layer of rainy clouds covered stars-light. It was a sign of coming rainy season, but for a while made Asili miss the heat of dry months.

"Sire, it can't be like that." She called to the king. "We are just running in darkness with no effect, while time is no our ally here."

"Yes." Said Nafsi and stopped. Asili collided with him and instinctively jumped aside, waiting for disciplining blow. But it hadn't come – blackmaned most likely already emerged from his aggressive haze and moreover in that moment he was absolutely focused on finding his mate. "You're right, it's useless." Added and greyfurred smiled, hearing that he accepted some logical arguments. "So… you stay here and sleep a while… You will resume the searching on morning. We should have split anyway…"

"Sire…" yelled Asili. "I didn't mean that…" But seeing eyes of lion, she gave up all her hope. Monarch was mad. Not due to some actual madness, but driven mad by fear for his queen. "I could count him out in my mission." Thought lioness. But what else she could do? "All right…" added after a while. "We will split. But remember, my lord. Don't return to Eastrock without queen and before you do, try to call me and will judge if that is a right time."

"Yes, yes." Nodded Nafsi, but he seemed to be ready to agree with everything, if after that he would be left alone. "So… try to search the central region, near Jabari's Waterhole, all right?" And not waiting for the answer, he run away, dissolving in the darkness.

Asili stayed alone and confused. She was tires and lost, slowly understanding what a quest she had to do. Stop all the pride and most of animals of Eastlands… That was surely more than mother expected from her. "But hell! I'm not expendable… I have no replacement!" yelled in mind. But whatever her spirit was willing, flesh rebelled. "I must take a nap… rest at least an hour." She understood. "I will take a good place to observe the land… that hummock, for instance…" She turned north and started to climb the moderate hill, from where she had a perfect view for several kilometres of savannah, including grasses of Jabari's Waterhole. "I won't sleep, just sit down and…"

Of course, she fell asleep. It was stronger than her. Instantly after she sat on the ground in comfortable grasses of hilltop, her eyelids were pressed to the ground and she floated away. All her tiredness of many hours running, emotional exhaustion and hunger made her defenceless to needs of body. However, she also dreamed and that was not an ordinary dream.

Early cubhood, she had maybe six months. About a kilometres form Eastrock there was a small gorge, once bad of seasonal torrent. It was a perfect area for plays, loved by all kitties and hated by all mothers. Mzizi, as well as other lionesses, warned her daughter not to go there, without any mature one. But all they were going – she, Kendra even prince himself, it all depended on current mood of clumsy cubs.

One day Asili went all alone. Seth was grounded for some pranks he had made to Shianna, other cubs decided to stay with prince. But she slipped out of mother's overseeing and marched to the Dried Gorge. Maybe word "gorge" was given with too much credit – that was just a ravine, about four metres deep, too shallow to be astonishing, but good enough to be dangerous. Asili discovered it herself.

She wanted to go down on good-looking, yet sloppy path. However clumsy paws of cub failed to give her proper prop. She slid down right to the edge of bluff and her hind legs hanged over the ravine. It all retuned in the dream, exactly as it was in reality. Maybe she felt as if it lasted longer, before king came.

It was pure coincidence that Nafsi was going there. He returned from one of his nightly wanderings and took a route close to the ravine. He ran to the cliff, jumped down on the steep path and with quick move, grabbed Asili in his mouth. After several seconds she was safe on the ledge.

"Well…" said Nafsi. "I guess your mother isn't aware what you've done."

She wanted to reply him, but she only burst with tears, expecting what reaction of Mzizi would be. But then happened something odd – king awkwardly hugged crying cub and held her, until tears were gone.

"All right, listen to." Said Nafsi. "If you promise, that you will never do it again, I won't tell it to your mother, all right?" She nodded with sudden wave of relief. "But you must remember, that the easiest way is never the best, got it?" He looked down to the gorge. "That path seemed to easy and tempting… but it almost killed you. Don't follow an easy path. It is always the straying one."

Asili woke up in that moment. Perhaps strong recall of king stuck her awareness and ordered body to shake off the slumber. But perhaps she simply heard him. Not king, of course, but Rubani. As well skilled huntress, Asili switched instantly to sneaking mode, carefully stood up and looked down the hill.

Day was about to begin. Because southern part of horizon sparked with lighter tones, sun was ready to rise in less than hour. That small amount of light allowed lioness to observe vicinity and quickly discover the guardian. Rubani – because he was the source of disturbing noises – was marching down on savannah, going to Jabari's Waterhole. He was murmuring something, to himself.

"Stars! Another one!" gasped Asili with muffled voice. "Is dissociative identity disorder a contagious disease?" But then she laid down again, trying to hear what Rubani was talking to Rubani.

"She will be fine… be fine." Murmured guardian. To somehow positive surprise of lioness, goldenmaned spoke with just one voice. "She will be fine and that bastard will be dead!"

A genius mind wasn't required to understand whom lion referred as a bastard. But just on that moment Asili understood even more – why Rubani hated king so much. Old feeling that guardian kept for the queen was rather wide-known fact, but greyfurred never went so far to explain goldenmaned's disobedience in that way. However next words of lion proved her she should had.

"It can't be more perfect…" Asili heard his words barely from the stars, but lion talked louder and louder, sure that no one listen to him. "Seth will depose that brute and no one will care… we could rid him off… If I only find a way to do it, as she doesn't see… Some… accident. As king never returned from his trip?" Rubani laughed, in vain that brought Asili instant reference to Nafsi's disorder. But then – the same as Nafsi – Rubani switched from joyful excess to expression of fear. "But Nuru… be all right… I can't lose you now. When we are so close to be finally together."

"Gnu's dropping!" thought Asili. "They have all prepared… Seth will be the king, Rubani Nuru's mate. Removing Nafsi is so easy and granting good fortune to so many… dreams of Seth, love of Rubani, vengeance of Ronan and Sandra… only thing to do, is to remove Nafsi. The easiest way. Always the straying one!"

She stood up and started to come down to lion. She had no prepared plan, but idea of stalking guardian from ambush she discarded quickly. Maybe it was an easy chance to knock down the lion, but also very risky way. Asili had no chance to win with guardian in normal fight, but if she failed to sneak to him, she was also good as dead. But still, she had to do something. "Just don't let him enter that Representatives session." Called Tamaa's order in her mind. "But how?" lionesses asked. "I'm all alone, I'm too weak! I can't possibly prevail him… and I don't want!" "But still, you must." Said hyena's memory. So she walked further, trying to be loud. She wanted to be heard. Sun just raised from the horizon, suddenly deluging land with brightness.

"Nuru, soon we will be togeth…" murmured Rubani, but suddenly froze, discovering that he wasn't alone. She slowly turned to Asili, who even didn't change the tempo of her pace. "Asili…" said guardian with confusion and embarrassment in his voice.

"Yes, that's me, last time I checked." Smiled lioness. In fact she wanted to cry, coming closer to the lion. She always knew he was big, but estimating that mountain of muscles just before eventual fight with it, brought her very unpleasant connotations.

"What you are doing here!?" asked Rubani, showing edge of his temper. Lion was in haze and Asili could trigger an explosion any time. That why she decided that her idea was either genius or suicidal.

"Just checking things. And thinking about a story given to the queen…"

"Queen!" gasped Rubani and pounced on greyfurred. "Where is Nuru!?"

Lioness was overturned and pressed to the ground. It happened much to fast to counter it and greyfurred even didn't try. She had to be calm just moment longer. And survive. With serious effort she inhaled the air – guardian seeing that let his grasp loose. She stood up, trying to look and sound calmly.

"Stars! You could have killed me! Queen would be mad on you."

"Nuru, where is Nuru?" yelled Rubani with almost cry in his voice.

"Calm down!" ordered Asili, faking decisiveness. "She is all right! And don't scream so loud, you will destroy everything…"

"Destroy… what!?" asked guardian.

"Halo, anyone there?" asked Asili with mocking tone and punched his forehead. That was a risky move to pull the string, but she had to be sure that lion bought the story. "Do you really think that queen should be present when you are dealing with Nafsi? I must keep her away from that, until all is done. Am I right?"

"Seth ordered you that?" asked surprised Rubani.

"Yes, he gave me a detailed instruction how to keep queen unaware, the same as he gave you a detailed instruction how to kill his father…" lion's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you so stupid as you look!? Seth has nothing to do with it. He doesn't have to give any instructions, because we all know what we should do. Wasn't it like that with Ronan and hyenas? Wasn't it like that with you?" She prayed silently that guardian would tell her more, how bad things were going on Eastrock.

"Well, you're right, we have no settled plan." Admitted Runabi and Asili wanted to yell with relief. "But anyway… tell me WHERE IS NURU?"

"Shut up!" gasped Asili, already decided to act. "You will wake them and spoil everything."

If there was no plan, it meant that rebellion was fuelled by Rubani's anger. So exactly as Tamaa said – riding of guardian was a key step to appease the mutiny. Asili still feared of technical details of that action, but at least the main idea turned out to be right.

"Listen, we will go to her, but you must promise, you will be quiet, understand?" said greyfurred. "You will just look to the den, see that she is all right, then tiptoe away, letting her sleep. We can't afford, that she get involved before it's done. I guess you don't want her to know, who removed Nafsi. Huh?"

Rubani stepped few steps back with fear on his face, but then he understood a suggestion. He smiled and replied. "No, I don't... Thank you, Asili, for your... perspicacity. I will never forger about it." Involuntary lioness smiled. "I bet." She thought. "So…" continued lion. "Where is she?"

"Go to the waterhole and be quiet." Ordered greyfurred. "Now… go on!"

And guardian walked. He asked no more questions, even he didn't ask, why he was on lead, in spite that Asili knew where queen was. But love fuelled with hope is strong, definitely stronger than the reason, so lion cast aside all doubts. He went down to the grasses of Jabari's Waterhole, smiling. Some part of his mind screamed to him that there was no den for queen to hide, but she ignored it.

"All right, stop!" ordered Asili. "I will go and check out of she is sleeping. As I said, she can't see you now. So, lay low and wait for me."

"Yes, yes." Nodded Rubani. But then he asked, a bit confused. "But why the heck I'm suppose to lay down?"

"You want to see her or not?" asked greyfurred with quiet hiss. "Just do what I'm saying." She was praying to all ancestors that could listen to her, for lion to obey. Her request was granted.

"All right, don't be so angry." Said goldenfurred and quietly laid on the ground.

Asili didn't think – she just acted. She followed moves of lion's right hind leg, as it was straightened and exposed just in front of her jaws. She was never a skilled fighter and in comparison to giant male she was weak, but in that sudden attack on surprised enemy, she had no chances to miss. She hit, before Rubani learned that something went wrong.

She plunged her teeth into lion's hind-leg. Directly into knee, coming from a side. Her fangs sank into fur and muscles, but went much deeper than that. Loosen quadriceps and peroneus were pierced by teeth and reacted much too late. Asili's bite reached the bone and knee joint capsule. It broke and then unspeakable wave of pain deluged Rubani's mind.

Goldenmaned was a tough lion, but there are impulses much above the any pain-threshold. He felt a lake of fire, scorching his limb, and cutting him off all remaining senses. He rushed his leg ahead, but then he felt Asili's jaws still plunged into his flesh. Another wave of suffering deluged him and that was even worse than before. What he didn't know, was that move turned two holes in his joint capsule to full scale cuts, and pressed joint-mass away into the body.

Shock made him unable to scream. He partially lost consciousness, because from next few minutes he recalled just constant fire of pain and nothing more. He was too scared to even try to move any part of body, but suddenly he understood he was moved and to be exact – being dragged.

Asili put him in the deepest of cranes on waterhole's bank, then let his leg loose. Ruthless transport made even more damage to savaged paw of lion, but frankly speaking, lioness gave no heck. In find she was still thinking on killing the guardian. She discarded that idea, but not because of fondness towards the rebel.

"Listen very carefully…" she started, hitting muzzle of lion, to return him some awareness. In the same time she smiled, recalling Tamaa. "I shall say this only once. Yes, you are right. I have no idea, where queen is. But it changes nothing. I won't let you to kill the king, only to get his mate, understood?" Of course, Rubani was not in condition neither to agree nor argue. "He is our king and I will do anything… I mean it – ANYTHING – to it stays this way. I should have killed you already… but I won't. Not that I sympathise with your plans… I understand them and that makes me sick. But I must think about the consequences… I crippled you and there is no power in heaven or on the earth that allow you to return now to Eastcave and kill Nafsi. But if I fail… and king is deposed… Killing you would make our situation even worse. I don't want to bill his conscience with more violence that situation require. That's only reason you are still alive."

"N… Nuru…" moaned Rubani.

„As for you, it's queen!" gasped Asili and stood up.

She took a look around, judging guardian's chances for survival. Most likely lion was crippled for rest of his life, but wound itself wasn't fatal. Rubani was helpless and defenceless for all the time greyfurred planned to leave him. But who would dare to kill a royal guardian? "I dunno… in the kingdom where subjects plot to kill their king, that is also possible." Thought Asili. But she hoped that lion was going to survive. Indeed – eventual death of Rubani wouldn't make Nafsi's cause more popular.

"But I was close to kill him." Discovered lioness with confusion. "I guess that Tamaa was right. There are no all-good guys… as well are no all-bad guys. And in ruling stuff there is no way to stay clean. I really wanted good, but it went as usual."

She left moaning lion in grasses and turned north. It was about hour after the dawn, so she had still few hours to Representatives session. But she had to do something first. Tamaa promised to buy her time, but not eternity. Lioness wondered what old hyena was doing.

\/\/\/

Ex-matriarch stood on the mouth of gorge and smiled. Because of scar on her face that looked more scary than nice, but that was also the reason for a grin. She knew that what she was doing meant a sure loss, but anyway, that was fun. She – former dictator of Eastland clan was most faithful loyalist that Nafsi ever had. "Save for Asili." She thought. "Oh, poor girl."

"Mother, what are you doing!?" yelled Mkia. "Just let it go."

"Shut up!" gaped darkfurred. "Do as I told you."

"But mother…"

"I ordered you!" growled ex-matriarch, but quiet enough for other not to hear. "Follow Ajali. Even… especially against me."

"No…"

"Do what I'm saying." She repeat. "If you love your mother, make her proud."

"They will kill you." Judged Mkia bluntly.

"So be in the first line of executioners." Replied old hyena. "Your father would have done the same… if I told him."

Mkia lowered his ears and stepped back. Meanwhile other hyenas pressed ahead. Ajali was among them and Tamaa hoped exactly for that. Matriarch stopped on the lead of her clan and looked on sister-in-law. Then she asked with poisonous voice.

"What the hell you think you're doing?"

"My duty." Smiled darkfurred. "As we are all subject of his highness, king Nafsi…"

"She's mental!" yelled young Darion, hyena who on previous evening complained on Tamaa's shouts. "The same as her Nafsi. Ma'am…" he looked on Ajali. "Can't we… just remove her?"

"I bet you can." Said ex-matriarch, coming closer to the crowd. "But here? In our sacred place of gathering? Oh, how naughty…"

"Shut up!" yelled Shadow, stepping closer to old friend. "Don't upset us, because we could get really unpredictable."

"No. I will." Smiled Tamaa and pounced on matriarch's mate.

That wasn't in plan, but she had no other choice. Dying just instantly, being torn apart by whole clan was bad option, giving Asili no support at all. But she really surprised them all. She overturned Shadow, pressed him to the ground and placed her jaws on his neck. Fragile male was too weak to break that grasp and after several seconds of wrestling, he gave up. Clan wanted to rush ahead, but was stopped by yell of Ajali.

"Get off him!" called leaderess. "Or you will be dead."

"I guess, if I did let him loose, I would be dead already." She smiled as wide ad her position allowed her. "But don't worry, I won't take long." She whispered to Shadow. "My old, treacherous friend… now I will surprised you. No one expects this!"

Her jaws pressed male's neck and bone cracked. Shadow kicked in the air, but much to late to save his life. That triggered a burst of chaos. Even before hears of matriarch's mate stopped, scavengers rushed ahead on Tamaa. She was deluged by living flood of fangs and soon after she felt fires of pain on her fur. But she was smiling.

She died, laughing, because she was almost certain that her plan worked. She saw Mkia, standing in place, as she ordered him. Her son loved her… but he was her son and he had a reason. He most likely already guess what was Tamaa's idea.

"That's for you, Mkia…" she thought, slowly floating away to the land of silence. "Be better ruler than I was… And be loyal to the lion king. That is one thing that would make you original." She lost her vision, after her second eye was covered with blood. Just before she lost her awareness, she call in mind. "Nafsi… I wish you luck… as you are going to need it!"

\/\/\/

It all ended after just a few minutes. Hyenas stepped aside, leaving the mess in the mouth of gorge. There were three bodies – one of Shadow, second of Tamaa and third of unknown hyena that was mistaken as ex-matriarch in the heat of battle. Rest of the clan slowly emerged from blood-frenzy and felt first pangs of confusion and guilt. For a short time they became a raging killers and if that didn't make them regret, fact that it happened in sacred place of gathering, did.

"Shadow…" yelled Ajali and run to body of her mate.

Initially she mistaken the remains, because all three dead were just trunks, stampeded and devoid of majority of limbs. But then matriarch let loose dead Makri and went to Shadow. She bended down to body and licked its blooded head.

Meanwhile Mkia, carefully, for not to induce any more of clan's rage, came to mother's remains. He also sat down next to it and kissed a motionless trunk. It all came to him fast, but still, he knew he had to stay cool and do whatever mother had taught him.

"Ma'am…" said one of hyenas. "I know that is not the best moment… But we must go to Representatives." Silence. "Ma'am…" Greyfurred male came to matriarch and nudged her. There was no reaction, expect of burst of cry from leaderess.

But then Mkia stood up and turned to the clan. As it was already said – it wasn't the best moment, but in such issues there is no good moments. His aunt seemed to be totally out of control, crying and screaming. Whatever happened, Eastland Clan needed a strong leader, as strong as Tamaa once was. And who would be the nest successor for her than her son?

"Hyenas of Eastland Clan!" called Mkia. "Today a tragedy happened, that struck our community deeply… We must bury our dead… all dead ones and then ask ourselves, why it happened. Take the bodies and let's go back to cave… And someone help our… matriarch."

He pronounced word matriarch with neglecting softness, as he treated old hyena as no longer able to lead the clan. And he knew he was right. With just little effort, he would be able to take power in his paws… he had to somehow deal with Ajali's daughter, Halafu, but brownfurred hyena just cried with mother at side of late father. She wasn't a serious threat for a time being.

"But sir…" started one of hyenas. That was the same male, who wanted go to Representatives. "We told Ronan, that we…"

"Shut up!" gasped Mkia. "Don't upset me, boy, because… egh… I could get really unpredictable."

"Yes, sir…" replied hyena humbly, perhaps already seeing Tamaa's son as a new leader. The history – as the Circle of Life – tends to do full circles.

\/\/\/

Neither Asili nor Nafsi had no idea what happened in Hyenas Gorge and even if they did, both of them had own problems on mind.

As greyfurred ran directly to Eastcave, king still wandered on outskirts of the kingdom. More and more clouds covered the sky, but lion felt a scorching heat – not from the sun but from own fear. He run, then marched when he was unable to run more, then return to splint, after he regained some strength.

"Nuru!" he called into the morning air.

He couldn't believe that he left her for so long… So many bad thing could happened to her, while king was away. "And animals hate me…" he thought. "So the queen should beware of rebellious subjects."

"Indeed!" agreed a voice in Nafsi's head. King even failed to notice, that he told that involuntary aloud.

"Shut up! I don't need you!" yelled Nafsi.

"I'm just telling bluntly what you can't accept." Continued voice. "You know… you failed to discipline your subjects. If someone hurt your queen, it was because they don't fear you enough!"

But then even voice fell silent – Nafsi noticed Nuru.

She was lying on the grass, at the first sight peacefully and airily. But she was hurt, what king noticed just seconds after. Her side was covered with small, but numerous marks of antelope's horns. Those weren't injured of failed hunt. Those marks of failed assassination.

"Nuru!" yelled Nafsi and got to his mate.

"Oh, Nafsi…" smiled queen, with heavy effort raising her head. "So good to see you. I was so scared…"

"Oh, Stars, don't move!" called blackmaned, seeing wounds of lioness. "I must take you back home."

"It's nothing serious…" said queen, however her painful expression told something opposite. "Just…"

"Who did it!?" asked Nafsi with shivering voice and trying to find a way for lifting Nuru, without letting her wounds get dirty.

"Just…" whispered queen and burst with cry. "I was looking for you… I asked herd of antelopes to help me… But hey were very bad. They told awful things about you and I tried to calm them down and…" Her sobs became louder than actual sentences.

"Hush, calm down." Said Nafsi and raised Nuru, placing her on his back. "We will go back home and there think about it all."

But in the same time he understood a very important thing. Advices of the Voice failed to make him powerful. But what they did, was turning his subjects against him and his family. "I will kill every single one animal of that herd." He thought. "But then… well, I will have to reconsider few technical issues of ruling."

He turned to Eastrock direction and started his march. Slow and carefully, for not to hurt his queen anymore.


	5. Act Four – The Judgement

Act Four – The Judgement

Act Four – The Judgement

_The law of God declares that the son who defies his father or mother should be put to death. If the father is a murderer, a thief, the betrayer of his country, incestuous, a parricide, a blasphemer or an atheist, though all the punishments imaginable would not be sufficient penalty for him, it is not for his son to play the executioner._ - Jean Bodin, Six Book of the Commonwealth; Book II, Chapter V

Sometimes secondary issues make history. For Seth the decisive moment was a funeral of wildebeest representative, when prince spoke as not a prince anymore – but as a king. Many big and elevated words were told, and however none of them directly referred to Seth as the new ruler, all creatures listening to that speech, knew what it meant. Sometimes it doesn't matter what one is speaking, but how.

Then those early representatives went to rest. That was pain for guardians to secure safe sleep of special guests, but Seth insisted to keep animals close. On the other day – when all interested creatures of the land could sent their spoke-animal – another session of gathering was planned. Ronan smiled, thinking about it.

He spent few hours, trying to put guests in proper order, not endangering the assembly. That would be a tragedy, if the first session of Representatives since a long time would be disturbed by some accidents. So he had lots of work, ordering newcomers. But he did it with pleasure. He knew that Representatives were needed to depose Nafsi.

Sandra was not too well that day, most likely all the nerves of passing week made her exhausted. But it was going to an end. "No fear, my love." Thought guardian. "After Nafsi is out, no one will hurt you!"

Finally Ronan went asleep – just in case – among gathered animals. Fortunately for assembly, night passed without problems and even arrival of leopard delegates didn't spoil the order. With new day – thanks Stars, cloudy and much cooler than previous one – all creatures gathered near Eastrock waited patiently for a change. Guardian walked among them for the very first time since long feeling their fondness, not just fear.

"Good day, Ronan." Said Seth, exiting the cave and looking down on grass with all his guess. "No problems, I assume."

"All is going smoothly, sire." Smiled guardian. "Just waiting for you."

"Yeah, we should start it soon." Replied prince with a bit uncertain voice. He still preferred not to say aloud what he would start. "But… Asili… I sent her yesterday for my mother and they both still aren't here."

"Should I look for them?" asked brownfurred.

"No, You must be totally exhausted." Said Seth. "Go to cave, Sandra is still sleeping and it's still not too late to join her. I will send someone else."

"Thank you, sire." Replied Ronan. "Thanks, Seth. I believe that you could easily tame them. they all want the change, so they all will be cooperative." And guardian set off to pride's keep.

Prince stayed among several dozens of animal, looking on his new subjects. That thought slipped out of his mind earlier, but then he realised that he was glad to stand in that place. He knew that ruling meant duties and much of responsibility but that was a kind of burden he greeted with pleasure. "I will… I am the king." The thought. "Just my father…" but then he recalled what grandmother always told him – it was bad, very bad when ruler craves for the power. That should be the duty and nothing except of the duty. "I'm doing it for kingdom."

Then much sadder thoughts came to him. They still hadn't discovered what caused Shianna to beat up her daughter. Prince knew that all were a bit nervous lately but what old huntress did – slashed her child in the face with fully extended claws ("Stars!" thought Seth. "I hope that Kendra's eyes will recover.") – seemed to be beyond any thinkable nervous problem.

"Damn!" whispered prince. "I guess that mom would help me in this. She has a talent to appease such problems."

"Sire, I came here as a representative of cheetahs and I'm ready…" started a newcomer feline, coming to blackmaned. But then a shout interrupted that peaceful introduction.

"SIRE!" called hyena, running from western savannah.

"Wait a second, cheetah." Asked Seth, leaving new representative among zebras. Both species felt a bit unsure because of that.

Prince ran to sandyfurred hyena male. He couldn't recall his name, but he knew that one served as a liaison for all the clan. Young messenger stopped on the edge of gathering place. Just two days earlier there was no gathering place, but so many animals, walking and lying on so limited space made a square of trodden grass. Hyena just looked with hungry sate on so many wildebeests gathered there, but then turned his stare down, trying not to think about so easy meal.

"All right, what's the problem?" asked Seth.

"Sire, I'm afraid have bad news from our clan. There are some reasons we won't be present on Representative session…"

\/\/\/

Asili cursed a flat relief of her land. Save for Dried Gorge, East Rock itself and countless, but not too high hummocks, kingdom was a perfect plain. Sneaking – what was possible on Western Border – in case of centre of kingdom seemed to be much above lioness abilities. So she stopped about half a kilometre from Eastrock, preferring to be unseen. Then she started to circle the area, taking a cover of distant hummocks. Place of assemble was on the north side of pride keep, in direction of Dried Gorge, so lioness had to make a wide arc. She was unable to hear too much, because of distance but also because of noise made my numerous delegates.

However she got to a cluster of a bit higher grasses and sat down, listening to nearest creatures. Some rumours about hyenas matriarch's mate death were already heard, but Asili had a limited trust towards gossips. But if hyenas still weren't there, that was a good sign.

"But what I could do now?" asked greyfurred herself. "Wait for king to return with queen? It would take ages… if queen is all right. It she is not, it will take the eternity… Tamaa… I would use your advise."

Time was running out and lioness still didn't make her choice. In any minute Representatives session would start and then she had to have any idea how interrupt it, before any direct rebellious declaration is told. She had no arguments on her side – she could use just queen (if queen was alive and going to Eastrock), queen-mother (whose attitude towards whole case was still an enigma to Asili) or use a trick. "Lie." Thought lioness. "I could call everyone to look for lady Nuru… But they will be really pissed, when they found I have no idea where they should search. Or when they find her simply walking with the king…" She looked to pride's keep and noticed queen-mother, walking aside of Sandra to shadow of acacias. Two tired lionesses, one tired with age, second burdened with illness, took a place aside of gathering, in calmer spot.

"Lady Neema." Decided Asili. "My only chance. I must get to her unnoticed…"

She started to sneak towards acacias. Queen-mother and redfurred laid aside of gathering, but still Asili had to be careful going there. She almost exposed herself to giraffe delegates ("They necks are too damn long!" thought lioness) but after another thirty minutes of that strange hide-and-seek, she got behind the grove of acacias. And then she listened a talk.

"Ma'am, I perfectly understand you." Said Sandra, apparently continuing previously started topic. "But this is unavoidable. I believe your grandson will do everything all right."

"Yes, I know." Replied Neema. "I know that my son is unfitting to rule." Asili almost gasped hearing that. She expected that queen-mother had such an opinion, but thinking that way and encouraging subjects to similar declarations were completely different things. "And I'm waiting for ruler, properly replacing my beloved Jabari, as well as you. But Nafsi… He was a king, rightful king. Deposing him we strike not only on him, but principle of the rule in general."

"Was a king." Repeated Asili soundlessly. So it was all lost. Even Neema didn't want to defend her son. Greyfurred fell on the grass and breathed deeply. All what she were doing was useless.

"Stars!" she thought. "What I should do? There is no one, no one to back our king. This is madness! How it's possible, that whole kingdom cast its oaths aside! All guardians! All huntresses. And all animal watch this in awe and relief. Is that possible only I stayed sane? Or maybe it's just opposite. I did go mad?" She looked straight up to the sky.

Clouds covered the firmament, dimming the sun and announcing that season changed. No drop of rain fell yet, but a heavenly shower was unavoidable. There was nothing to do, if one wanted to stop the weather. "And maybe I am opposing the weather, opposing the sky itself?" thought greyfurred. "What if the change is good and also natural? Am I defending a dry season from refreshing rain?" Cloud over her looked a bit scary – violent in their power, but she knew that water was to give a new life.

But then, with sudden glimpse of eye, she saw mother. On the sky. Just shape of clouds formed an image of late lioness, to dissolve a second later. Or maybe that figure never resembled Mzizi, but mind of Asili did. That short spark of memories was enough to give any answer that lioness needed.

"NO!" she thought. "If that is unavoidable rain, let it be. But maybe not, maybe I should do it. Do my duty and follow my mother. I swore… an oath to my ruler and oath to my mother. Hell… I have certain duty to do. I don't care that simple truth slipped out of guardians minds." She noticed a clearance in layer of cumulonimbuses. The sun shone through it, directly down on gathered animals. Maybe for all present there it was a sign that Seth was going the right thing. However Asili knew better. "Mom!" she whispered. "I will not fail you! Whatever is the price, I will follow your pawprints. I'm weak, I'm alone, but still I have to do it. I have no replacement." She stood up in decisive move.

She did it exactly too see a catastrophe she failed to predict.

\/\/\/

"He's back!" sounded a collective murmur among animals.

All eyes turned to Eastrock and noticed silhouette of giant, brownfurred lion, carrying something on his back. A two gasps of surprise sounded – first when they recognized that was the king and second when they learned that he was carrying not something, but someone. The queen.

"Help her!" called Nafsi. "Get shamans! Where is that blasted furball and that disgusting vermin when I need them!?"

"Mother!" called Seth and ran to queen.

Nafsi put Nuru on the grass, just in front of Eastrock. He was instantly surrounded by a circle of curious and shocked creatures, on what he replied with outburst of anger. He roared (catching attention of last animals that happened to miss his arrival) and shouted.

"Get back, fools! Don't crowd here!" He made an attempt with paw to push back pair of gnus. He wanted to hit another intruder, but he stopped in last moment, when he noticed that it was Nabihi, running to her patient. "Go on! Do something!" called Nafsi. Then Seth came.

Prince stopped in front of lying mother, just next to waiting father. For few seconds he was watching soundlessly, as Nahibi and Spencer were examining wounds. Two lions were breathing hard due to emotions (while king also due to exhaustion), rest of animals froze in their places. Finally Spencer called.

"She's unconsciousness… some superficial wound, but she will live."

A collective sigh of relief sounded over savannah. Tired Nafsi fell to the ground, laughing. He roared again with joy, being sure that it all was done. From then on all problems were going to be solved. Apparently, he thought. That conviction couldn't farther from reality.

"Father!" called Seth with sudden freezing tone in his voice. Word father sounded like it had nothing to do with family relations. Nafsi stopped his laughter and looked on son, still laying on his back. "Father! What happened to mother?" asked prince.

It cause an explosion. All emotions, previously kept by the crown on leash, were freed. In that short question, everyone read suggestion and accusation. Creatures of Eastland looked on their ruler (was he still their ruler?) with merciless stares. If sight could kill, blast radius of that hatred would take out also prince, queen, shamans and everyone on decent distance.

"Thanks Stars I found her on time…" started king, but then he also understood what was the idea of Seth. Or perhaps he felt it, with countless stares, piercing him. "What!?" He gasped. "You think that I…"

"Father, what happened to mother?" replied Seth with even colder voice.

"Son, I didn't do anything!" started Nafsi, quickly standing up and taking a look around. "I found your mother on southern border…"

"You almost let her die!" gasped prince. In fact he meant that because his father left, his mother went to search for him and got injured. But animals understood that charge in much different way.

"That tyrant killed his mate!" called some zebra.

"You idiot!" answered another voice. "She is alive… yet."

But suggestion was already given and no one thought rationally no longer. No one asked a simple question, why Nafsi would beat his mate up and then take her back to cave himself, crying for shaman and not hiding at all. A collective mind of the crowd is never the sum of intelligence of its participators. It's the sum of their stupidity.

"What is the meaning of this! How you dare to suggest that!?" growled Nafsi, who just had regained his royal temper and decisiveness. However it was a moment too late.

"Tyrant!" called great part of animals.

"Father…" started Seth with cold and desperate tone. "I'm forced to take a leadership over the pride and kingdom. For your own good, don't resist and don't make your situation ever worse."

"Resist!?" roared Nafsi. "I am the king, Seth! Don't you dare to speak to me in this way."

"Sorry, father." Replied Seth. "You are no longer our king."

"Tyrant!" called some animals.

"All hail to king Seth!" called some other voices.

Nafsi turned his stare to the crowd and understood everything. At once. Not only that his rule was widely questioned, but also how it came to this. In merely fraction of second he saw in mind all those situations when he acted as a ruler, but not monarch and when he acted even not as a ruler, but as a bandit. It was a long record, but terrified mind of Nafsi managed to show it all. Lion was terrified, but not simply about his rule or life, but terrified that he become a being he didn't wish to know.

Meanwhile the Voice from back of his head managed to utter just one word.

"Shit!"

And he got silent for good.

And Nafsi still was looking on the plain, searching for just one face, showing him he was not alone. That he was still Nafsi he always wanted to be. He was looking and looking to find none.

Except of one.

\/\/\/

If Asili had any doubts before, view of king's desperate eyes would cast them out anyway. Nafsi was again a scared cub, not spoiled, not pranking but just newborn kitty, devoid of protection of his mother. "His mother won't help him." Thought Asili. "I have to." And she learned what was to do.

She gave just a single sigh of sorrow. She knew what the only solution meant, but that was a poor time to cry over it. The really important sacrificed are always done quickly and without big words. Lioness had to focus on some technical details of her final move, not on visual ornaments. "So…" she thought. "I'm still so sleepy… But I will sleep soon."

It's hard to reply with a stare, but lioness tried. She put all her effort to pass a simple message to the king. "Trust me!" she looked. And then she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the endgame. She never lied well, but every creature learns for the whole life. Sometimes late lessons could be much faster than normal ones. She roared.

"Prince!" she called just after. Her prayers were granted, because almost all eyes turned to her, including two she aimed for the most. "Sire, I think you have to see this."

"Hold him!" ordered Seth, pointing on the king. Ronan, Danso and Marko pressed king to the ground, but no one cared for then anymore. Even Nafsi himself. So prince stepped few steps ahead, closer to the crowd but also to Asili. "What happened?" asked with powerful voice.

"Sire, you should go with me." said greyfurred, barely forcing her throat to spell audible sentenced. "Let guardians keep Nafsi in place, while you go with me and see… him."

Hit! Short sentence triggered exactly the same idea that Asili hoped. Among animals sounded another gasp, mostly amorphous, but some creatures called: Rubani! Well, indeed goldenfurred was not there and adding him tot the list of Nafsi's victims was easy logical operation. Of course, logical for a crowd. No one asked, how the heck Asili, coming from north, could bring news about dead guardian who went south, or how returning from border king could kill the other lion being in complete different place. In crowd number rules. Number, meaning: sum of stupidity.

"I will be right back." Said Seth with breaking voice. "Hold him here." Added, looking on father with hatred in his eyes.

Then he ran towards Asili. Animals – all, including other lions – were paralysed. Only those who had to step aside, making the route for the prince, moved. Rest stayed in place, making Asili almost cry out of triumph. There still was a chance.

"Follow me, sire." She said, when Seth came to her.

"Where…" asked lion.

"Seth, there is no time." Said Asili and set off to run.

He followed and they exited square of gathering. Escorted by stares of Representatives, they climbed the hummock and than disappeared on its other side. Then they were seen no more. Greyfurred tried to stomp with additional force – she was sure that beating of her heart would alarm everyone in sight.

"Just that one more." Thought lioness. "I must do what other failed to do… I'm so sorry, Seth… Stars… I don't want to, but if not me, who?" She saw Dried Gorge and clenched her jaws. Nafsi came to her mind. "I'm sorry, my king… I tried to obey your orders. And Stars witness, that is not the easiest way. It only seems like that. You will have finish, what I start anyway." She stopped on the bluff of ravine and took a look around.

No, that was still too risky. She had to go further. "Follow me, Seth!" she called and walked the path down. The same path that once almost claimed her life. "Mother… You won't be proud of me… but I also won't put you in shame. I will fulfil my promise. I started already. King is much better now. Now I just must secure that."

"What!?" asked prince. "Where is Rubani!?"

"You must see it yourself." Said lioness. "I'm so sorry…" she cried with perfect honesty.

"Oh no! Father…" said lion and stopped on ledge where Asili stood.

He came to bluff and looked down. In the bed of gorge was nothing, except of rocks and dust. Prince started to scan the area with terrified eyes, but found nothing looking like dead or wounded body of guardian. "Oh, don't worry." Wanted to assure Asili. "They will find him alive. Almost…"

"But where is he?" asked Seth. "Did my father murder him? I swear, I will kill him for that."

"No, you won't sire." Sobbed lioness. "I'm not doing a good thing, but protecting you from committing even worse. Forgive me, but you can't do it. Power of your father was given from above. We are not the ones to change it."

"Asili… what the heck you mean?" yelled confused Seth.

"Honour your father and mother!" roared greyfurred and pounced ahead.

Blackmaned was standing on the edge of path. Asili trampled from rock-wall, so she could put all her strength into the charge. Of course, she was weaker, lighter and much worse in combat than prince, however she made it. It's not up to me to judge if moral rights and fairness had anything to do with that, but I can say for sure that Asili had the high ground. Literally. I mean much, much better position.

Seth was a good fighter. Teaching that father and guardians gave him, prepared him for almost every dangerous situation. From peaceful and calm animal, prince could turn to killing machine in seconds. Usually it was good enough, however not this time.

It's hard to retaliate on surprising attack and if it's very surprising – as its name suggests – it no use to counter it. But Seth could block such an assault quickly. The second problem was the person who attacked. Hitting female, especially well known, old-good friend from cubhood times, one about whom prince had absolute certainness she wouldn't hurt him, was difficult. Seth froze for blink of an eye, unsure how to react on attack of his pride-sister. But then he saw her eyes.

In eyes of Asili burned a will to kill. Not out of hatred – her desperation came from different source. But just one look in those blue, then icy cold eyes woke Seth up. Lion knew that it was the endgame – he would kill or be killed. And didn't matter how he esteemed Asili, he also esteemed his own life. Of course, not because of selfish reasons, but he had a king to depose and kingdom to rebuild, before he die. Unfortunately he was not given a time.

Seth reacted properly, hitting Asili's head with fully extended claws. But it happened much too late – they both were already falling out of the ledge and flying the arc down to the ground three metres below. It lasted second, but much happened in that period.

Asili knew her strength was no match for male. But she wished to deliver just one blow – that would be enough, if happened to be fatal. She ignored all defence. She let left paw of price plunge in her shoulder and right to him her face. Claws of lion pierced her fur, coming right next to neck aorta. Just one pull back would kill lioness in seconds.

But she did act. She let Seth grab her shoulder and she grabbed his shoulder with right paw. The left one, she extended as far as she could, placing it on lion's throat. Her limb was too short to deliver a blow and Seth blocked her that way knowing that. But Seth missed one, simple detail.

Lioness managed to push prince down. Blackmaned was falling on his back, while greyfurred followed him, but being on top. In that configuration they reached the ground and lion could do nothing to change that. He hit he earth with back and side, but that wasn't the worse thing.

Blackmaned easily had been holding Asili's paw about ten centimetres from his throat. In the fly. But when they collided with the ground, greyfurred's limb was pressed down with all the energy that lioness gained during her fall. Muscles of Seth were strong, but not strong enough to stop that impetus. He had to surrender.

He even didn't feel a thing. Just heard, as just after sound of falling body, another noise called. It was a sound of crushing and sudden wave of paralyse exploded from his neck. Then they both fell aside and Asili hit the ground with her hip and left hind leg. Bone cracked.

They rolled aside and driven with fighting instinct, both stood up. Seth saw as lioness based on damaged paw and almost lose her consciousness due to pain. But she held. And he held too, managing to stay on paws. On four, undamaged paws, what in eventual fight would be a decisive argument. But crack, still sounding in his ears and that funny feeling of lightness in his throat made him a bit nervous.

Then he felt warm blood in his mouth and understood.

"I should have honoured my father and mother!" concluded.

And Asili looked. As soon as she noticed crashed trachea of prince, the killing rage in her eyes died. Being sure that lion was dead, she seemed to not care about own fate. She fell to the ground, ignoring the pain coming from leg that she pressed with own body. And then she crawled two moves ahead. She put her head on the dirt and exposed her throat.

Seth could reach her neck and open her windpipe in a single move. But what for? In eyes of greyfurred left only sad calmness. She was ready to die, paying the usual fare for spilling royal blood. Although she didn't say a word, Seth understood her calling. Those were three simple messages, coming from heart. "I had to, my prince, forgive me." Then "Mother…" directed into air above lion's head. And finally last message to the prince. "Go on. Punish me." Her exposed throat was waiting.

"But… what for?" asked himself Seth. "Enough of pain for today. I'm imperfect, as my father. I did mistakes. So bad, I did this one."

Then he finally breathed out, spitting potion of bloody saliva ahead. In next second he tried to inhale, but to his lungs – instead of the air – came just warm blood.

"Father… I tried…" he thought. "I wanted to be a good king." And then he died.

\/\/\/

If Asili was able to do it, she most likely checked if Seth was definitely dead. Fortunately, she couldn't move an inch, while her nerves were torn apart by pain of broken and then seriously pressed leg. So she stayed in place, in that extremely unfortunate position, where all her body pushed down savaged leg. She liked it, because all the pain she could take as a start of her punishment.

It's hard to say why she didn't loose her awareness, but she didn't. She even heard soon after voices from above and one, overwhelming roar, bone-chilling cry of pain.

King Nafsi looked down from the ledge to see dead body of his one and only, so beloved son.


	6. Epilogue – The Prize

Epilogue – The Prize

_It's true – we live in the age of constant revolution and defiance. We can't be surprised by that overwhelming wave of cosmic disobedience. But also – God forbid! – we can't complain that few of us that remain faithful_. – Adam Piotr Podlewski

Rain fell from the sky, as if it wanted to muffle with its murmur a murmurs of disbelief, among lions and representatives. Few dozens of animals watched down to the gorge, but in fact no one believed what was seen. It was impossible – Seth, their beloved prince and king to be, so real and virile just few moments earlier, laid dead in the dirt. With more and more drops from the sky, dirt become a mud what gave the scene additional indecency. Price shouldn't had died so early. Maybe ten years later, as a old and widely respected ruler, surrounded by his numerous family, praised by subjects. But even if he had to die young, not like this. Not in that gorge, falling into mud with crushed throat. If some cold-hearted watcher of this scene failed to feel the emotional loss, she or she had to feel the aesthetical obscenity.

But there are – except of lifeless body – two main actors of that drama. Asili still laid just in front of dead Seth, breathing hard and looking up to the bluff. Nafsi, accompanied by whisper of rain and murmurs among animals, in few jumps got down to the bed of ravine and laid down to remains of his son.

When they heard a rumble in the gorge, much things changed. As Nafsi had been previously hold tightly by guardians, strange noise from rocksite, the atmosphere of judgment broke. In just one second lions switched from anger towards king to fear for price's life. And Nafsi did the same, of course.

He pushed guardians paws aside and they let him loose. In blink of an eye he turned from accused tyrant to be worried father and no creature there dared to oppose that change. Whatever state could be, it was nothing more than extended family, consisting countless cells, forming one organism. If animals allowed to fail a simple mechanism of family love, destruction of any other order was just a matter of time. Nafsi was freed.

He ran to ledge of gorge, before anyone else get there. But when he roared with pain, seeing dead son, everyone there knew that – in general – happened.

Just moment later king was laying next to dead Seth, crying aloud. Tears on his face mixed with water drops and mud, while dark mane of ruler from noble look, changed to wet and soaking tuft. But in spite of that Nafsi didn't lose his regal look. In some strange way he regained it.

More and more animals looked down to crying king and father. Of course no one was aware of this, but sudden wave of sympathy towards hurt parent effectively extinguished fire of anger on ruthless ruler. Nafsi was showing his animale face, perhaps in least expected way and most loathed circumstances, but he did. Three guardians, standing on ledge of gorge – Ronan, Danso and Marko – involuntary turned their stares into ground. They were shocked, but not only because of death of their prince and good friends, but also because their acting. They used the force on king. They wanted to kill their king. Just few moments earlier. In a way, rebellious spirit of lions was crushed.

Asili knew it, although her dimmed sight didn't read all details. But she sensed that the main danger was cast aside. Much depended on king then, but Nafsi had a free paw to rebuild his authority. "I did it!" she tried to smile, but pain was too severe. "Mother, I did it! I fulfilled the oath I give you. King is safe… Stars! I'm no longer required here… they could kill me already!"

Then Nafsi stood up. Animals on the upper ledge reacted with involuntary move, some stepping aside, some even with lowering their ears. They no longer saw a tyrant, but a king, mourning his son. And to administer royal justice. Although all animals seemingly were still looking on Seth, more and more discrete stares went to Asili.

"Asili…" whispered Nafsi, with voice mixing crying tone and sparks of fury. "Why did you do it?"

"I was the only way, my lord." Replied lioness, moving a bit. She finally managed to put aside her broken leg, what effected with nauseating sound of moving bone.

"But why did you took him away from me?" asked king, barely keeping his rage under control. "I wish I were killed than him… He would be ten times better ruler than me."

"But he would be never the king. Only well administering usurper." Explained greyfurred. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I only except you to understand me, that I did what was my duty."

"Forgive…" whispered blackmaned. "I killed him. I let you do that. We are damned!"

"No, we're not. It's all up to you, my lord." Said lioness and with desperate effort she leaned herself up on three paws. "Go on, I'm ready." Seeing surprise on Nafsi's face. "Sire, you must kill me. I spilled the royal blood."

They weren't talking loud, also rain and distance made their voices too muffled to be heard by animals above them. And perhaps that was good. Not everything should be heard by subjects. Not how the authority works. Not about that authority sometimes bases on so weak basis.

"I was all my fault." Added Nafsi. "If I were a good king, it would never came to this."

"I hope you to draw a conclusion." This time Asili managed to smile, despite pain didn't decrease at all.

"What I should do?" asked blackmaned. He wanted to add with you, but that was not all the question and they both knew it.

"Rule. Live long and prosper." Replied Asili. "And try to understand. I am sorry!"

Nafsi roared with grief and anger. Then he clenched his jaws, for long seconds fighting with urge to kill lioness in spot. But he stood it. He breathed heavily and looked back, to animals. He focused his stare on three guardians. He called with decisive voice.

"Come here!" even if just hour earlier lions wanted to kill him, they had to obey. They went down in run to stand in front of ruler. Nafsi said with quiet voice, carefully not to be heard from above. "I'm now going to administrate the royal justice. If you think I don't deserve, I still demand from you a formal challenge. It won't be hard… just require some guts." None of guardians moved, just their stares escaped from monarch down to the ground. "All right… so I'm still your king. I won't accept any doubts on that." Added with whisper, but with dose of forcefulness that would stop the sandstorm. "Is that clear!?" When none of lions replied, he repeated even harder. "Is… that… clear?!"

"Yes, sire!" replied three felines.

"Stand at my side, as I'm giving the royal judgement." Said king and turned again to Asili. "Is that your only deed today?"

"Sire, Rubani is near the Jabari's Waterhole." Said lioness, knowing that were last moments for dealing with technical issues. A while later should could be unable to say anything. "If you find him quickly, he should live. And…" he voice trailed off. "Sire… if you could tell queen how I am sorry."

"Don't tell any word more." Gasped Nafsi, closing his eyes. He stayed silent for a while, then roared with all his might. He turned back to animals. "Listen, creatures of Eastlands! Today a tragedy struck our land. My son… my son and heir was killed. Whatever you thought about me, from now on will do my best to be king he wanted for me to be. Stars, help me and you watch me in this oath!" No one cheered, but no cheers were required. animals just heard, as they always should simply listen their king. "I will not comment what happened today, after few things that must be done. I suggest you also never return to that topic. For your own and kingdom's interest." Then he turned back to Asili and spoke. But not longer as a lion regretting his deeds or mourning father. It was again the king.

"Asili!" he spoke with seemingly normal voice, but in complete silence of gorge that was heard clearly. Even rain almost ceased, stopping it's whisper in background. "You killed my son."

"I'm aware of that, my king." Replied lioness. She smiled, sensing lion's rage. She was sure that monarch was going to finally kill her. Other gazers of that scene read her grim in much different way. "I hurt you very deep and I did a terrible thing. I had no choice."

"I can't sentence you to die." Said Nafsi and all gathered animals gasped in amazement. Perhaps most surprised was Asili herself. "You stood for your king and as we all know… the circumstances, of what happened… according to the law, you did nothing but that." So, king didn't wish to kill prince's murderer. Perhaps it could bring some of rebellious spirit back, but no one dared to follow it. King was a king. Prince… he was a prince but also he was a rebel.

"I'm afraid it's true, sire." Nodded greyfurred.

"I have no right to punish you for what can't be taken as a crime." Said king with shivering voice. "However I have no obligation to stand your existence anymore. Thank you, Asili, for your loyal service to the kingdom. For your other actions you are exiled from East Lands. That sentence is ultimate and binding. Do you have anything to add?"

"You should kill me, sire." Said Asili, but too quiet to animals hear her. Just king and guardians did. "One who killed royal lion should be punished in this way."

"That is the easiest way." Replied Nafsi. "Besides, that would mean, I should die too."

"I understand, sire." Said Asili. "In fact that would be the best. I will go now…"

"Naf… Sire!" called Ronan, driven by sudden wave of emotion. He didn't know what exactly happened between king and lioness, but he sensed that black-and-while scheme he had in mind was definitely inappropriate to judge prince's murderer. Oh, that was the detail – she was not a murderer, but a killer. "But… her leg is a mess. She can't hunt and if you cast her out now…"

"King spoke!" growled Asili, silencing the guardian. "Listen to him." Then she looked on Nafsi once again. "Sir, I'm so sorry. It's good that I will pay…" But he interrupted her.

"Go to the Moon Waterfall." Said with cold voice. "That's beyond our borders. Wait for nightfall and I will bring you meat. I meant exile, not starving execution."

"He is merciful." Said Asili, looking on Ronan. "Remember that!"

But in that moment Nafsi turned back and started to climb up the path. Soon after he reached the upper ledge and gathered animals stepped aside. With fear and awe, but also with respect. King has return. Jabari's successor. Not the one they expected, but still the one they waited.

"Dinari." Ordered to last of guardians present there. "Take some animals and look for Rubani. Ronan, Danso and Marko will take care for Asili. I'm going back home, to look after queen… When you return with Rubani, we will go for my son. He need to be carried with honours. Tell your mother, she is responsible for technical details."

"Yes, sire." Replied reddishfurred lion. Then he turned back to look for older friend. That was king's order and king didn't like to wait. Also Rubani required instant help.

\/\/\/

Ronan, Danso and Marko returned to East Rock after leaving Asili on northern border of the kingdom. It took them about four hours (mostly because they had to carry exile on their backs), but when they got back home, king didn't scolded them. Just ordered (with calm, yet broken voice) to prepare for another retinue. They have to bring prince to the cave.

"We will go all." He said. "Mother, stay with Nuru… Don't tell her, if she wakes up. I should do it."

"Yes, my son." Sobbed queen-mother back.

"All right, are you ready?" asked Nafsi and without taking a look, set off south. Guardians followed.

Rain ceased and over the land shone a beautiful rainbow. Nafsi thought that it was much too beautiful and weather had no respect for dead. "Why it all seems to be so happy?" asked silently. "Because the king is back? Did Seth die only to wake me up? Damn expensive awakening!" Thought and another tear escaped his eye.

The Voice didn't respond. In fact he never said anything more. Perhaps Nafsi was cured, but maybe it was just the Voice, who felt very embarrassed.

\/\/\/

Asili discovered that walking on three legs is possible and even easy.

Of course no shaman would allow her on that, because every move, every tension of muscles, relocated broken bones and damaged body even more. But there was no shaman in sight and that didn't matter at all.

Asili felt proud of herself and glad that all was about to end. She did her job, fulfilled her duty and most likely made her mother proud. She was going to ask Mzizi herself soon, so she hobbled with hope and light heart.

Of course, there she was bound to meet with Seth, but she hoped that prince already understood. He didn't kill her when he had a chance, apparently giving her time to solve all her issues and announce what she had to announce. "Thanks, my friend." Whispered lioness to lion whom she just had killed.

She got to Moon Waterfall. Guardians left her next to Northern Ford, so she had to walk about a kilometre herself. With just three legs it hurt, but it should to. Asili smiled, hearing the growing noise of falling water and marched firmly, with every step happier and happier. In minutes she was about to fulfil her last duty to her king.

He wanted her to live and he planned to take care about that. But in that small detail, her monarch was wrong. She – walking and breathing example that one could kill kingdom's heir and live – was very demoralizing example. And Nafsi required some help in rebuilding monarchy authority.

"I'm always to help my king." Murmured Asili, coming to the edge of waterfall's bluff. "But now, when my job is done, I am expendable. Anyway… I guess you were really surprised that I succeeded. So, may I dismiss, sire?" She stepped firmly ahead.

…

Nothing lasts forever, and that rule includes also the mourning, political crisis and most of physical damages. Of course, Rubani never moved his leg again and he barely could walk on his own, but that also will cease in the moment he dies.

Eastlands returned to something new. That means – some order returned, but it was a new order. Much better, if I could judge that.

Nafsi became a good king. Subjects obey him – initially they obeyed him due to fear, but in time respect replaced that. He became a perfect mate, as devoted to his queen as it was possible. Nuru is really great-hearted lioness. She never again reminded him all those years when Nafsi hurt her. And they are happy together, in spite of passing time.

Nuru forgave him all. The loss of Seth put them together again, even closer that they had been once. They have another cub – in spite of her age, queen was blessed with second son. He was named Mrihti and parent hope that he will grow up to be as noble and just as his late brother.

As far as I know, Nafsi got closer also with Rubani. He usually cares about crippled lion in person and they talk a lot. However I guess that some topics are absent in those chats, but no one knows.

As I mentioned before, Mrithi is the heir to Eastlands throne. He grows to be strong but also wise and generous lion. Father dedicates much time to teach his son of ancestral wisdom and ways of rule – the same wise rule that Nafsi carries on.

I could say that all went better, easier and much more peacefully. The pride is living in peace and prosperity and no one could deny it.

But also no one could deny that it is devoid of two members.

Hatima

Taka - May 2008

All characters belong to MinisterSweetGoodKid

Except of: Asili, Mzizi, Tamaa and Mwokozi copyrighted by Taka PL


End file.
